


Predation - 20 chapters + Epilogue

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Complete, Horror, M/M, Rating: NC17, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 25,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Something is stalking around Cardiff and the surrounding area but it how can they catch it when they can't see it? Set after the end of series 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
**Title:** Predation  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Andy  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  Something is stalking around Cardiff and the surrounding area but it how can they catch it when they can't see it? Set after the end of series 2.  
 **Warnings:** Slash, angst, horror  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
 **Rating:** NC17 for series

Ianto could just make out Jack's silhouette across the far side of the park in the moonlight, seeing the beam from his torch lighting up small areas of the route he was walking.

 

Flashing his own torch into yet another clump of bushes Ianto thought for a moment that he had actually found something until he realised it was a very ugly tree stump sticking out of the ground.

 

Shivering in the cold night air Ianto pulled up the collar of his coat wishing he had taken the time to grab his scarf and gloves and carried on with his search until he met back up with Jack at the far end of the park.

 

“There's nothing here Jack, either the woman was imagining things or whatever it was, probably a Weevil has already moved on to somewhere else.” Ianto said, shoving the touch under his armpit and sliding his hands into his coat pocket.

 

“I think you're right, lets get out of here and somewhere warm.” Jack replied, threading his arm through Ianto's and leading him back through the park towards the entrance. 

 

“She never saw anything anyway, the report said she should hear something moving around in the bushes.” Ianto grumbled. “It was probably just a dog.”

 

“Dog's don't roar though.” Jack chuckled softly. “She said it let out a roar, not a growl or a bark.”

 

“Well, it's gone now.” Ianto retorted as they reached the small, enclosed children's playground.

 

“Oooh, swings.” Jack grinned, pulling his arm from Ianto, opening the gate to the children's playground and jogging across to them.

 

“Jack!” Ianto called after him with a slightly irritated sigh, wanting to get back into the warm.

 

“Come on Ianto's , it's fun.” Jack called out to him, sitting himself firmly on the seat and kicking himself off with his feet and beginning to move higher while Ianto watched him with his hands still firmly shoved in his pockets.

 

“It's too cold Jack.” Ianto called out, moving to walk way from the swing area.

 

“Wait!” Jack yelled, and jumped from the swing as it made it's ascent upwards, landing awkwardly on his feet and grabbing at Ianto to steady himself.

 

“What the ..” Ianto shouted, tumbling to the ground along with the Captain and letting out a soft “Ooof” when Jack fell on top of him.

 

“Sorry.” Jack apologised without making any attempt to move.

 

“Off!” Ianto told him in no uncertain terms, trying to push him away.

 

Using his body weight Jack pinned him to the ground and kissed him soundly, not pulling back until they were both in need of breath. 

 

“I'm not shagging you here, it's bloody freezing.” Ianto told him. “There's warm, comfortable bed in my flat with out names on it.”

 

“Where's your sense of adventure Ianto Jones?” Jack asked with a smile.

 

“In my bedroom, where it's WARM!” Ianto retorted.

 

“Fine, fine.” Jack grumbled, moving so he could get to his feet and then pulling the younger man up with him. “Lets ...”

 

They both turned at the sound of the noise nearby, torches flashing in it's general direction but neither of them could make anything out in the gloom. 

 

“Maybe it was just the wind? In the bushes?” Ianto suggested.

 

“Maybe ...” Jack replied thoughtfully. “Wait here.”

 

Drawing his Webley Jack headed towards the nearest clump of bushes, Ianto drew his own gun and watched the beam of light within the bushes moving about.

 

“I can't see anything.” Jack called out to him. “It must have ...”

 

Jack's sentence finished with a loud scream of pain, the following screams filling the air as Ianto ran across the few yards towards the Captain and fearlessly into the bushes firing a warning shot into the air.

 

There was no mistaking the sound of something making the bushes rustle loudly but Ianto couldn't see anything, sweeping his torch about the light finally fell on one of Jack's boots.

 

“Jack?” Ianto called, moving further into the bushes and coming to a halt by the boot, above which Jack's right leg was barely more that a few pieces of sinew clinging to the bone from the ankle to up past the knee.

 

“Fuck!” Ianto exclaimed seconds before turning and vomiting into the nearest bush.   
  
  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Something is stalking around Cardiff and the surrounding area but it how can they catch it when they can't see it? Set after the end of series 2.

  
**Title:** Predation  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Andy  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  Something is stalking around Cardiff and the surrounding area but it how can they catch it when they can't see it? Set after the end of series 2.  
 **Warnings:** Slash, angst, horror  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
 **Rating:** NC17 for series

“Ianto?” Jack's voice was so weak Ianto barely heard his name spoken.

  


Using his handkerchief to wipe his mouth Ianto took a deep breath, regained his composure as best he could and turned his attention back to the Captain, kneeling down beside him.

  


“How bad is it?” Jack asked in a whisper, his voice tinged with the pain he was trying to ignore.

  


“Your lower right leg is missing most of it's flesh.” Ianto told him honestly, it wasn't worth lying to him about it. “We need to get you out of here.”

  


“Cold ... I'm so cold.” Jack mumbled, closing his eyes.

  


“Don't you dare die on me Captain.” Ianto told him sternly, pulling out his mobile phone.

  


Jack's eyes slowly fluttered open again, looking up at his lover. 

  


“I'll do my best.” Jack whispered back weakly.

  


Clasping one of Jack's hands with his he dialled Gwen's mobile number, waiting impatiently for her to answer the call.

  


“Ianto? What's wrong?” Gwen's voice came to him a few moments later.

  


“Gwen, I'm sorry I know it's your night off but Jack's hurt and I need your help.” Ianto replied, trying to keep his voice strong. “He's weak and moving him myself will be a little difficult, the SUV is parked outside Bute Park, I need you to bring it in for me.”

  


“No problem love, Rhys is out with Banana any ways.” Gwen replied, Ianto could hear the sound of her picking up her keys as she spoke. “Be there as soon as I can.”

  


“Thanks Gwen, we're not far from the children's play area, I'll flash my torch when I hear you coming.” Ianto told her, cutting the call before she could reply again.

  


Using his free hand Ianto brushed a few stray strands of Jack's hair off his forehead and then lent down to press a soft kiss to the area.

  


“Sorry, I'm not in the mood.” Jack mumbled softly, eyes still closed.

  


“Not the words I ever thought I'd hear you say.” Ianto replied, squeezing Jack's hand a little tighter. “Gwen's on her way.”

  


Jack gave a small moan of acknowledgement before biting down on his lip as a wave of pain that came with his body beginning to start repairing itself ripped though his body, barely lasting a few seconds before letting out a loud yell.

  


“Shit!” Jack uttered as the pain spiked and then ebbed away.

  


“Will it take long to heal?” Ianto asked, needing his lover to talk to him, wanting him to stay conscious. 

  


“A good few hours if it's as bad as you say.” Jack grumbled back.

  


“Did you see what attacked you?” Ianto asked, determined not to look at Jack's right leg again until he had to.

  


“No.” Jack replied weakly. “Something grabbed me and pulled me to the ground before I had the chance to react, the next thing I knew was it's teeth ripping into my leg.”

  


“That must have been when I heard your screams, I guess my warning shot scared it off.” Ianto mused. “You must have seen something?”

  


“It was like I was being attacked by thin air with razor sharp teeth.” Jack replied. “Whatever it was it was invisible or cloaked somehow.”

  


“How the hell do we catch something we can't see?” Ianto asked, hearing the familiar sounds of the SUV's engine moving towards them across the park. “Hang on, I'll be back in a second, Gwen's here.”

  


Reluctantly letting go of the Captain's hand Ianto ran out from the bushes, activating his torch as he did so and waving it around so Gwen would see the beam.

  


Ianto waited by the edge of the bushes, sighing with relief at the sight of the SUV coming to a stop nearby and Gwen jumping out from the drivers side.

  


“We'll need the stretcher.” Ianto told her, already opening the boot and grabbing it, pulling at one end to extend it to it's full length. “Jack's leg is too injured for him to even attempt to walk.”

  


“What happened?” Gwen asked as they made their way to the spot in the bushes where Jack lay, her hand flying to her mouth, forcing back the bile that tried to rise in her throat at the sight of the Captains leg.

  


“Something attacked and tried to eat me.” Jack muttered. “Just get me out of here.”

  


“Gwen, help me get Jack on here.” Ianto said, placing the stretcher next to his lover.

  


With Gwen's help they rolled Jack onto his left side and then pushed the stretcher close to his body again, then rolled him back onto it. 

  


Ianto grabbed the lower edge of Jack's coat, thankful for the long length and put it over Jack's legs covering most of the injury and then with much puffing and panting they heaved Jack and the stretcher off the ground and carried then the short distance to the SUV.

  


Placing it back down on the ground Ianto and Gwen pulled Jack upright, the Captain using his good leg as leverage to help them and with not too much difficulty they managed to manoeuvre him into the back seat of the SUV where he used the full length of the seat to half lay down, screaming out again as another wave of pain hit him.

  


Letting Gwen jump back into the drivers side Ianto collapsed the stretcher again, put it back in it's place in the boot, slammed it shut and climbed into the passenger seat.

  


“First things first, lets get back to the hub and get some pain killers into him.” Ianto told Gwen as they sped across the park. “How are you feeling Jack?”

  


“Like someone's eating my leg in reverse.” Jack grumbled, his pain evident in his tone of voice.

  


TBC

  



	3. Predation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Something is stalking around Cardiff and the surrounding area but it how can they catch it when they can't see it? Set after the end of series 2.

  
**Title:** Predation  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Andy  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  Something is stalking around Cardiff and the surrounding area but it how can they catch it when they can't see it? Set after the end of series 2.  
 **Warnings:** Slash, angst, horror  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
 **Rating:** NC17 for series

Less than an half an hour later after Ianto and Gwen had struggled somewhat awkwardly to get Jack from the SUV and into the hub's medical bay Jack was lying down on the examination table.

  


Ianto had removed Jack's boots and stripped the Captains ruined trousers off while Gwen prepared the morphine IV, expertly inserting the cannula into the back of Jack's hand ignoring the Captains protests that he didn't need any pain relief.

  


Once Jack was relaxed and dozing under the effects of the drug and a mild sedative Ianto took a deep breath and lifted the sterile sheet he had used to cover Jack's damaged leg after removing his trousers and inspected the damage.

  


Gwen didn't miss the look on Ianto's face or the way his skin tone almost faded completely to match the whiteness of the sheet he held up with his hand and the look of disgust and horror that crossed it.

  


“Let me.” Gwen told Ianto gently, moving to the young man's side.

  


“I need to clean the dirt and germs away before it heals properly.” Ianto told her, gulping at the thought.

  


“I can do that, why don't you make us both a strong coffee, I know I could do with one.” Gwen suggested.

  


Barely hesitating for a moment Ianto dropped the sheet back into place and almost ran in his haste to leave the medical bay.

  


Gwen watched him sadly, she knew how much it hurt the young man seeing his lover injured so badly, seeing Jack in so much pain was it seemed on par with Jack dying for Ianto.

  


Gathering together the items she needed to clean the wound and placing them within reach Gwen lifted the sheet tentatively having not actually seen the damage clearly yet and gasped at the sight before her. 

  


The bone of Jack's lower leg was still clearly visible despite the fact that the healing process had begun and she knew from looking at it that Jack must have been in more pain than he would have ever admitted to.

  


Carefully Gwen set to work cleaning where she could although the thought that it seemed to be repairing itself while she worked was more than a little disconcerting.

  


By the time Ianto came back with the coffees she had finished her task, rinsed away the pale pink water from the basin she had used and tidied away all over evidence.

  


“Thank you.” She told Ianto, taking her mug from the young man and sipping the hot liquid carefully.

  


“No, thank you.” Ianto replied, moving closer to Jack and gently brushing his fingers down Jack's cheek making the Captains eyes flutter briefly and mumble something incoherent but not wake. “I hate to see him like this.”

  


“Tell me what happened?” Gwen asked.

  


“Something attacked him, Jack, he couldn't even see what it was even when it ... it was eating him alive.” Ianto replied, turning grey at the thought and not wanting to admit that he'd been wondering if even Jack could come back from being eaten completely.

  


“It was invisible?” Gwen frowned.

  


“Invisible or cloaked Jack reckoned.” Ianto replied. “So I guess that means we're dealing with something alien rather than a wild animal.”

  


“But if we can't see it how the hell do we catch it?” Gwen asked.

  


“No idea, but if it's done this to Jack either he was the first victim or the police are investigating it as a wild animal attack.” Ianto shrugged. “But I've not heard anything on the local news recently.”

  


“I'll get onto Andy as soon as I've finished this.” Gwen replied, meaning her coffee. “See if he's aware of anything.”

  


Ianto nodded. “How's his leg?”

  


“I think it's healing, I think it was repairing itself while I was cleaning it.” Gwen replied.

  


“We should check on it again I suppose.” Ianto replied but not moving.

  


Gwen carefully lifted the sheet and a small smile crossed her lips.

  


“It's looking much better.” She told Ianto. “Look.”

  


Ianto moved slowly towards her, mentally preparing himself for the sight beneath the sheet he peered beneath it and let out a sigh of relief, the leg still an unpleasant sight but at least seventy or eighty percent healed.

  


“We won't need to top up the morphine again.” Gwen told him. “And the sedative should start wearing off soon.”

  


“I couldn't have done this without you Gwen, sorry I ruined your night off.” Ianto told her. “You should go home and at least get some sleep now.”

  


“You're sure you don't want me to stay until Jack comes around?” Gwen asked.

  


“No, I'll be fine now, thank you.” Ianto told her with a small smile. 

  


“Well, you know where I am if you need me.” Gwen replied, giving him a small hug before heading up out of the medical bay. “I'll call Andy on my way home.”

  


Grabbing a stool Ianto sat down close to the examination bed and took Jack's hand in his, bending down to press a soft kiss to his lovers lips before pulling back again.

  


“Am I on rations?” Jack murmured, his eyes still closed.

  


Ianto chuckled softly.

  


“How you feeling?” Ianto asked, running his fingers slowly through Jack's hair.

  


“Wonderful.” Jack smiled.

  


“That's the morphine talking.” Ianto replied. “But you're leg is almost healed and the drugs are obviously wearing off now.”

  


“I'm sorry.” Jack replied, trying to open his eyes and failing miserably.

  


“What have you got to be sorry about?” Ianto asked frowning.

  


“For putting you through this again.” Jack replied sadly.

  


You have nothing to be sorry for, neither of us had any idea that you would have been attacked like this.” Ianto told him firmly. “It could have been me that was attacked and ....”

  


Ianto couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, one thing he always forced from his mind was the statistical certainty that he would die young while working for Torchwood let alone be left maimed and useless.

  


Forcing his eyes open Jack found himself looking straight into his lovers, reaching up he cupped the younger man's cheek and brushed his thumb over his skin softly.

  


“Don't.” Jack told him simply, sliding the hand around to the back of Ianto's neck and pulling him downwards as he lifted his back off the bed and kissed him tenderly. “Never think like that, ever.”

  


“Jack ...” Ianto began but he was cut off again by another kiss to the lips.

  


“No arguing, work to do.” Jack replied, swinging his legs off the bed and moving into a sitting position. “Hows my leg?”

  


Ianto pulled away from Jack to check.

  


“Almost perfect.” Ianto told him. “Just be careful not to knock it.”

  


Climbing down from the bed Jack winced a little when his right foot hit the floor but the small pain was nothing compared to how it had been a couple of hours or so earlier.

  


“I'll get you some trousers.” Ianto told him, moving to leave.

  


Jack grabbed him by the arm, stopping him in his tracks and pulled him back into his embrace.

  


“Work could wait.” Jack suggested, cocking an eyebrow.

  


“No, it can't.” Ianto told him, pulling away and moving out of his lovers reach and leaving a slightly bemused Jack behind in the medical bay.

  


TBC   



	4. Predation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Something is stalking around Cardiff and the surrounding area but it how can they catch it when they can't see it? Set after the end of series 2.

  
**Title:** Predation  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Andy  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  Something is stalking around Cardiff and the surrounding area but it how can they catch it when they can't see it? Set after the end of series 2.  
 **Warnings:** Slash, angst, horror  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
 **Rating:** NC17 for series

Carefully Jack pulled the cannula out of the back of his hand, letting a small hiss escape his lips at the small sting it caused leaving his flesh and left it dangling from the end of the IV tube. 

  


Limping across the medical bay Jack half hopped, half walked up the stairs leading to the main up and made his way slowly towards his office meeting Ianto halfway on his way back with the Captains trousers.

  


“Do you need help with them?” Ianto asked, handing the trousers over to Jack.

  


“No, thanks.” Jack replied, hopping about on one foot for a moment before conceding that he did.

  


Balancing himself with one hand on Ianto's shoulder the Captain lifted his bad leg first and slid into into one leg of the trousers and then the other quickly while biting down on his bottom lip as he tried to ignore the small pain that shot through the not quite healed limb.

  


“I'll get to work with the CCTV.” Ianto told him, moving a few inches away from Jack. “See if anything shows up on the ones around the perimeter of the park.”

  


Jack let him take a few steps before calling out to the younger man.

  


“What's wrong Ianto?” Jack asked causing Ianto to come to a stop.

  


“Nothing, I'm fine.” Ianto replied without turning around to face his lover.

  


“I don't believe you.” The Captain told him, moving as quickly as possible with his limp to catch the younger man up and putting a hand on his shoulder. “Tell me.”

  


“It's so hard, seeing you like that.” Ianto told him, slowly raising his head to look up at his lover. “Injured and in pain, even though I know you'll heal.”

  


“That's not all, is it?” Jack asked carefully.

  


“I can't ... having sex with you is the last thing on my mind now.” Ianto replied honestly. “All I can see in my head is you in agony with half your leg missing and to be honest it's a real passion killer.”

  


“I didn't think, I'm sorry.” Jack replied gently. “If we're being honest here then I should tell you I wasn't really in the mood either but ... well, you know.”

  


“You don't have to try and live up to your reputation around me Captain.” Ianto told him with a smile. “I know exactly what you're like.”

  


“Yeah.” Jack chuckled softly, lifting Ianto's chin with his fingers and kissing him briefly.

  


“We really should be trying to find anything that will lead us to whatever did this to you.” Ianto told him. “Gwen's phoning Andy to find out if there have been any other cases that they're treating as wild animal attacks.”

  


As if on cue the sirens went off and the cog door rolled open to reveal Gwen returning.

  


“I called Andy on my way home and he had nothing to tell me but I had just got to sleep when my mobile rang.” Gwen explained. “Someone's found the carcass of what appears to be a fox on the outskirts of the city.”

  


“Do you think it could have been done by what attacked Jack?” Ianto asked her.

  


“Highly likely I'd say.” Gwen replied, opening up the picture on her mobile that her former colleague had sent her of the animal and showing it to them.

  


The fox had been almost stripped completely of flesh, just a few pieces remained hanging from the bones, the tail was left intact and the head, although looking bloody appeared complete.

  


“That's disgusting.” Ianto stated. “But I agree, it's more than likely that the same creature killed his fox.”

  


“And if my leg is anything to go by it was probably eaten alive.” Jack told him.

  


“Thanks for reminding us Jack.” Ianto grumbled, images of Jack's leg flooding into his head again.

  


“Right, Gwen you and Ianto go and collect the fox's carcass so we can examine the remains for any clues and I'll start searching the CCTV for anything that could help.” Jack told them. “But seeing that it's apparently invisible I'm not holding out much hope.”

  


“Even invisible it must leave a trail of some description surely?” Gwen asked.

  


“Lets hope so or it could eat it's way through the entire population of Cardiff before we catch it.” Jack sighed.

  


“We'll go and get this fox and head straight back.” Gwen told him, trying to stifle a small yawn.

  


“Once you're back then you can go home and get some kip for a few hours.” Jack told her. “We can start work on the fox.”

  


“You two must be just as shattered, you've been up all night too?” Gwen countered.

  


Jack glanced at his lover and for the first time noticed how tired the younger man's eyes looked, Gwen was right, it wasn't just her that needed some rest.

  


“Okay, here's the deal.” Jack replied with a grin. “You get to sleep in till this afternoon and baring this creature attacking something else or the rift causing havoc then Ianto and I get the evening off?”

  


“Done.” Gwen agreed before Ianto could say a word. “Come on Ianto, the sooner we get that poor animal back here the sooner I get to bed.”

  


“Yes ma'am.” Ianto retorted cheekily with a mock salute and followed the woman out the hub, only pausing briefly to grab his coat.

  


Jack headed off to his office happily realising that his leg was no longer hurting and upon reaching it and checking the limb he found it now fully healed.

  


Sitting down in his chair Jack turned on his computer monitor and went in search of the CCTV footage for the area around the edge of the park for the last twenty four hours.

  


TBC  
  



	5. Predation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Something is stalking around Cardiff and the surrounding area but it how can they catch it when they can't see it? Set after the end of series 2.

  
**Title:** Predation  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Andy  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  Something is stalking around Cardiff and the surrounding area but it how can they catch it when they can't see it? Set after the end of series 2.  
 **Warnings:** Slash, angst, horror  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
 **Rating:** NC17 for series

Arriving at the scene of the 'crime' Gwen and Ianto made their way across the muddy field towards the white tent the police had set up over the fox's body knowing that Andy would have been responsible for it, lifted the flap and entered to find him waiting inside for them.

  


“So, this is one of your 'spooky do's' then?” Andy asked them with a grin. “As you're so interested it can't just be the attack of some while animal?”

  


“That's what we need to find out.” Ianto replied, unfurling the black body bag he was holding. “Jack had a close encounter with something we can't identify earlier in the night.”

  


“And you didn't catch it?” Andy asked with a small smirk. 

  


“Nope, it was pitch dark and it was gone the instant it heard me approaching.” Ianto replied, not wanting to give Andy too much information.

  


“Well, here it is.” Andy told them, lifting up the sheet that covered the animals remains.

  


“That is even more disgusting than it looked in the pictures you sent me.” Gwen baulked, raising her hand to cover her nose and mouth. “And it stinks.”

  


“It's getting rather ripe.” Andy replied, watching as Ianto placed the body bag beside what was left of the animal and lift it carefully with gloved hands into it and then zip it up quickly.

  


“Thanks Andy, we'll let you know as soon as we know more.” Gwen said. 

  


“Anything useful you can tell me? You said Jack had a close shave with it earlier does that mean we're going to have a spate of attacks on humans?” Andy asked, stopping them leaving by moving in front of the exit to the tent.

  


“To tell the truth we have no idea what it is or what it might do.” Ianto admitted. “Maybe you could leak a story to the local paper that a dangerous wild animal has escaped from the zoo?”

  


“It's not though, is it?” Andy asked.

  


“No.” Gwen told him firmly.

  


“Okay, yes, I can leak a story to that effect.” Andy agreed, moving out the way so they could leave, Ianto carrying the remains of the fox and Gwen following.

  


Depositing the body bag in the back of the SUV they climbed back in with Ianto trying not to think of the amount of mud that was covering their footwear.

  


Arriving back at the hub they found Jack studying the CCTV images on Gwen's monitor closely, moving from frame to frame slowly.

  


“Anything?” Gwen asked, letting Ianto take the fox down to the medical bay. 

  


“No, but I've not got very far.” Jack explained, I watched about an hour on fast forwards but then I realised that this thing is invisible and I'd need to look closer.”

  


“So, how much have you watched?” Ianto asked, walking back across the hub and coming to a stop behind Jack's chair. 

  


“About ... forty five minutes, this is going to be slow going and we might not find anything.” Jack replied with a small sigh. “Gwen get off home and get some sleep and we'll see you later, bring dinner back with you?”

  


“I'll see if I can get Rhys to rustle up a lasagne.” Gwen replied with a grin. “It'll make a change from pizza and Chinese.”

  


“Sound marvellous.” Ianto agreed.

  


“Yeah.” Jack agreed. “Now home woman!”

  


“I'm going, I'm going!” Gwen laughed, leaving them and heading towards the cog door.

  


Ianto rested his hands on the back of the chair Jack was sat in and stared at the screen.

  


“This things going to be impossible to find, isn't it?” Ianto asked.

  


“It's not going to be easy but it has to have left some kind of trail.” Jack replied, skipping forward to the next frame. “It must have some weakness.”

  


“Then we will find it!” Ianto replied. “Coffee?”

  


“I could murder one.” Jack told him, turning to smile at the younger man.

  


“Consider it done.” Ianto told him, pressing a kiss to the top of Jack's head before heading for the kitchenette.

  


Two hours later with both of them studying every image they agreed that they needed a break, leaving the image paused so they didn't lose where they had got to they headed down to the medical bay to make a start on the remains of the fox.

  


“Wait.” Ianto told Jack as he went to unzip the body bag, opening a drawer and tossing Jack a face mask. “It's more than a little smelly.”

  


“Good thinking.” Jack smiled, putting the mask in place and then unzipping the black bag.

  


“It sure made a meal of this poor animal.” Jack said, lifting the fox's head and looking sadly into it's eyes. “Anyway, lets get blood and skin samples and then we can examine the remains a closer.”

  


“Not much left for a blood sample.” Ianto said, reaching for a syringe. “Only place left to try is the head.”

  


“You do that, I'll get the skin samples.” Jack told him, reaching for some sterile test tubes, a scalpel and a pair of tweezers. “Times like this I ...”

  


“I know.” Ianto said when Jack trailed off knowing he meant just how much they missed Owen. 

  


The look the exchanged expressed more in a moment that words ever could have before getting back to the task in hand, samples collected they put them to one side and turned on the scanner.

  


“I can't see anything on these bones, no bite or claw marks as if the flesh was ripped from the body on one swift move.” Ianto said.

  


“It felt like that, like something was ripping my leg apart.” Jack told him. “But the pain was too much for me to remember any actual details.”

  


“Yep, well we don't need to dwell on that.” Ianto replied.

  


“So, lets wrap this fox up again and get back to those CCTV images.” Jack suggested, changing the subject. “Gwen'll be back in a couple of hours with dinner.”

  


“I'll get us more coffee and meet you at the monitor.” Ianto told him.

  
TBC

  



	6. Predation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Something is stalking around Cardiff and the surrounding area but it how can they catch it when they can't see it? Set after the end of series 2.

  
**Title:** Predation  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Andy  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  Something is stalking around Cardiff and the surrounding area but it how can they catch it when they can't see it? Set after the end of series 2.  
 **Warnings:** Slash, angst, horror  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
 **Rating:** NC17 for series

**A/N:** I know i'm really behind with replying to all the wonderful comments i've had over the last few days, i promise i'll catch up soon now i'm feeling a lot better.

Full with the lasagne and chips Gwen had brought back to the hub with her Jack and Ianto headed out the hub and back to Ianto's flat, which if they were honest had really become their flat somehow, leaving Gwen in charge of the hub and continuing the search through the CCTV footage.

  


“Shower and bed.” Jack declared, shrugging of his coat and hanging it up on the hook in the hall before heading straight to the bathroom to turn on the shower.

  


“Are we sharing?” Ianto called out, hanging his own coat next to Jack's and slipping of his shoes to place them neatly below.

  


“Of course, saves water.” Jack replied, sticking his head out the bathroom door and grinning at him just in time to see his lover yawn loudly. 

  


“Always thinking of ways to save the planet.” Ianto chuckled softly, moving quickly towards Jack and sliding his hands around his waist and pressing his lips to Jack's in a soft kiss.

  


“Anything to get you in the shower with me.” Jack replied, brushing his fingers through Ianto's hair. “But seriously, you need to get washed and into bed before you fall down.”

  


“I'm fine Jack.” Ianto told him, releasing him from his arms and beginning to undress.

  


With a small sigh Jack slipped off his braces and stripped, following Ianto into the shower and pulling him close, kissing his forehead.

  


“I know what this is about, I'm not going anywhere Ianto.” Jack said softly.

  


“We don't know that, what if that creature had eaten you alive and all that was left was your head.” Ianto asked. “Like that fox? We don't know if you could come back from something like that?”

  


“I'm a fixed point Ianto, that means I'm here forever, I can't die.” Jack told him firmly.

  


“Have you ever tested that theory?” Ianto retorted. 

  


“No, and I hope I never have to.” Jack replied. “Please don't let this gnaw away at you.”

  


“I try not to but ...” Ianto began.

  


“No buts ... unless it's mine.” Jack replied with a smile. “Life is too short.”

  


Ianto crushed his mouth to Jack's, kissing him fiercely, their teeth clashing and lips bruising as their tongues tangled, fighting for dominance first in Jack's mouth and then Ianto's.

  


Arms wrapped tightly around each others bodies, hands clutching at the flesh beneath their fingers, bodies pressing close for what seemed like forever until they had to break for air.

  


“Every time you die I get scared you won't come back.” Ianto whispered, panting softly. “That that will be the time you stay dead.”

  


“Never going to happen.” Jack told him, his tone almost a grow. 

  


“Do you ever think ... think about when I die? I can't come back to you.” Ianto asked hesitantly.

  


“I can't, if I did then ...” Jack paused for a moment then continued softly. “You're going to be with me for a very long time Ianto Jones.”

  


With that Ianto shut the water off and dragged Jack from out of the shower, dripping wet he pulled the Captain out the bathroom and into the bedroom, kissing him hard before pushing him back onto the bed and straddling his hips.

  


“You're going to make the bed wet.” Jack grinned.

  


“Don't. Fucking. Care.” Ianto growled, already reaching over to the bedside cabinet and grabbing the lube, dropping it onto the bed beside them.

  


“I'm all yours, always.” Jack told him, looking Ianto straight in the eye.

  


“Less talking, more kissing.” Ianto told him, bending down and claiming his lovers mouth once more, kissing him hard, his hand moving between their bodies and finding Jack's cock.

  


The Captain moaned into Ianto's mouth, his head tilting back in pleasure at the way his lover slowly and firmly pumped his cock, his hands grasping Ianto's shoulders until Ianto broke the kiss.

  


“I need you so badly.” Jack groaned, trying to move his hips in time with Ianto's hand on his cock but finding them pinned to the bed by his lovers weight.

  


“Good, 'cos I need to fuck you.” Ianto told him, shuffling backwards down Jack's body and moving one leg at a time he placed them between the Captains. 

  


Moaning softly at the loss of Ianto's hand on his cock he watched his young lover reach for the lube and flip the cap open and squirt some onto his fingers before closing it again and tossing it back onto the bed.

  


Ianto rubbed the lube between his fingers coating them, moving back a few inches more to gain easier access to Jack's arse he suddenly stopped, Jack was just about to ask him what was wrong when he realised his lover was looking at his right leg.

  


The Captain lay there quietly as Ianto stroked the fingers of left hand up Jack's lower leg from ankle to knee and then back again as if totally transfixed by the limb and then slowly back down again before twisting slightly so he could bend down and kiss the limb just below the knee. 

  


“Ianto?” Jack asked softly.

  


“I ... it's nothing.” Ianto told him, snapping out of it again and kissing his way up Jack's thigh.

  


When Ianto's mouth reach the juncture where his leg met his groin Jack bent his knees, sliding his feet up the duvet and opening himself wide for his lover, letting out a soft moan when he felt Ianto's fingers at his hole teasing the tight ring of muscle.

  


Feeling a finger breach him Jack canted his hips upwards, bearing down on the digit, urging Ianto to push in further, little gasps of pleasure escaping his mouth as his lover fucked him first with one finger and then two.

  


“Ianto, please.” Jack murmured.

  


Jack still felt tight around his fingers but he knew that was what they both wanted, needed, to feel each other. 

  


Sliding his fingers from Jack's hole he grabbed the lube again and coated his cock, moving forwards he pressed the blunt head to Jack's entrance and pushed in slowly. 

  


Jack legs automatically wrapped themselves around his lovers back, pulling him close, his arms around his body. 

  


No words were needed, Ianto began to thrust into his lovers body, there was no preamble. It was hard and frantic, neither of them holding nothing back as they fucked.

  


Jack moved one hand, pushing it between their bodies and grasping his own cock, pumping it furiously as Ianto thrust into him.

  


Ianto felt Jack's internal muscles clenching and unclenching around his cock moments before he felt his lovers come spurting in streams between their bodies, he pounded even harder, thrusting through the Captains orgasm until he couldn't hold back any longer and shot his essence deep into his lovers arse.

  


They lay like that, sweaty and sticky for some time, neither of them wanting to move and break contact with each others bodies until the chill of the night air got to them.

  


Reaching for the wipes by the bed Jack cleaned them up a little before they climbed under the duvet and resumed their previous position, Ianto asleep in seconds with Jack following soon after.

  


TBC  
  



	7. Predation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Something is stalking around Cardiff and the surrounding area but it how can they catch it when they can't see it? Set after the end of series 2.

  
**Title:** Predation  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Andy  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  Something is stalking around Cardiff and the surrounding area but it how can they catch it when they can't see it? Set after the end of series 2.  
 **Warnings:** Slash, angst, horror  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
 **Rating:** NC17 for series

**A/N:** I'm slowly catching up with the comments ... had my parents here for dinner today so i've barely had time to myself but here's todays chapter at last! I got a new mobile phone for xmas from hubby and today i got to play with it while hubby was doing things to my mums new laptop ... it now has TW wallpaper, the theme tune as it's ringtone and the TARDIS sound for texts :)

“Oh this is impossible.” Gwen muttered into the silence of the hub.

  


Leaving the CCTV footage paused she got up from her chair with a resigned sighed and headed off the for kitchenette where Ianto had left her two flasks of coffee, it was barely midnight and she had already emptied one.

  


Unscrewing the cap of the second one Gwen poured the hot beverage into her mug, screwing it tightly back on again before adding milk and sugar, grabbing the biscuit tin from it's hiding place behind the cleaning products in the cupboard under the sink and headed back to her workstation.

  


“Five minutes.” Gwen told the screen, sitting back down and logging onto the internet, she was in desperate need of a break from staring at the CCTV images for so long.

  


“There we go.” She smiled, finding an episode of her favourite show she had missed on the BBC iPlayer.

  


Half an hour later and feeling a little more relaxed she closed the internet window and resumed her slow search of the CCTV.

  


At two in the morning she stretched in her chair before going for a walk through the hub to try and get some feeling back in her limbs from sitting in the same position for so long.

  


The only sounds were that of the computers whirring quietly in the background and the odd rustling noises coming from above where Myfanwy was shifting about in her nest in her sleep.

  


Gwen headed down to the cells and watched Janet sleep for a few minutes, smiling to herself when she imagined the Weevil was dreaming of being free again to roam the sewers and find herself a mate.

  


When the alien let out a loud huff type noise and snorted loudly in her sleep Gwen chuckled softly and headed back up to the main hub, stopping off on her way to pick up the flask which now contained just the last cup of coffee. After pouring it into her mug continued on with her search of the CCTV trying not to think of her soft bed at home.

  


*~*~*

  


Jack opened one eye and glanced at the digital display on the alarm clock next to the bed, noting that it was barely gone three in the morning he snuggled closer to the warm body of his lover next to him in the bed, spooning to his back and kissed him softly on the back of the neck.

  


What Jack could never tell Ianto was exactly how scared he was that one day something, probably an alien something would take him away from him prematurely, forever.

  


Hell, he couldn't even admit it to himself so he blocked it from his mind as often as possible but whenever he himself got badly hurt or killed and he saw how much it hurt the younger man the thoughts always invaded his mind when he least expected it.

  


“I'm never leaving you.” Jack whispered to the sleeping man beside him. “And if I have anything to do with it then you will be living to at least one hundred years of age.”

  


When Ianto shifted in his sleep and rolled over he was worried he'd woken him but Ianto just settled his head on the Captains chest, Jack placed a kiss to the top of his head and held him even tighter.

  


“Love you.” Ianto mumbled in his sleep, making Jack smile to himself.

  


“Love you too.” Jack whispered back, closing his eyes even though he knew he didn't need any more sleep but content to just hold the younger man until he woke.

  


*~*~*

  


“Fucking hell.” Andy muttered to himself, trying his best not to lose the contents of his stomach at the sight of the corpse barely inches from his feet. 

  


“I'd say it was the same thing that had that fox.” One of his colleagues said, reaching into the boot of the police car to get a sheet to place over the body. “I'm guessing Torchwood are going to want this one as well?”

  


Andy nodded.

  


“Good luck to them, that's all I can say.” The other man said. “The witness stated that he was dragged off by and I quote 'an unseen entity'.”

  


“Well, shock does strange things to some people.” Andy replied. “It was probably that wild animal that's been reported missing.”

  


“Yeah, right.” His colleague huffed, walking off and climbing back into the police car.

  


Andy pulled out his mobile and dialled.

  


*~*~*

  


Gwen was about to skip to the next frame when something caught her eye, zooming in closer on part of the image she chewed on her bottom lip as she studied it closer.

  


“I must be seeing things.” She told herself.

  


With her face almost touching the screen she knew her eyes weren't playing tricks on her, there was something standing in the bushes. She couldn't work out what exactly but the foliage was slightly off, not quite the same as the rest of it.

  


Whatever it was that had attacked Jack and the fox wasn't cloaked or invisible like Jack had suggested, it was camouflaged.

  


From the dimensions of the distortion whatever species the alien was it was huge, maybe seven feet tall, very broad and appeared to have the capabilities of a chameleon and a bloody clever one at that.

  


TBC  
  



	8. Predation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Something is stalking around Cardiff and the surrounding area but it how can they catch it when they can't see it? Set after the end of series 2.

  
**Title:** Predation  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Andy  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  Something is stalking around Cardiff and the surrounding area but it how can they catch it when they can't see it? Set after the end of series 2.  
 **Warnings:** Slash, angst, horror  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
 **Rating:** NC17 for series

**A/N:** Sorry this is so late, baby Henry came to visit :)

Gwen's mobile phone rang as she reached for it to call Jack and Ianto making her jump, eyes still fixed on the still image on the monitor she glanced briefly at the display on her phone before answering.

  


“Hey Andy.” She answered distractedly.

  


“Gwen, we've got another one.” Andy told her. “Human this time, just like the fox he's been stripped of flesh completely except for his head.”

  


Gwen's attention immediately switched from the computer to what Andy was saying.

  


“Where's this one?” Gwen asked, grabbing a pen and paper.

  


“That waste ground behind the council estate, tramp I reckon judging by the state of his face and hair.” Andy informed her. “The Cromwell estate.”

  


“The fox didn't give us anything.” Gwen told him. “But I think I may have found a clue, can you take the remains away and we'll collect them later if Jack thinks we need them?”

  


“What kind of clue?” Andy asked, curious.

  


“It could be nothing, I'll let you know if it leads to anything more substantial.” Gwen replied. “You'll deal with the remains, yes?”

  


“Yes.” Andy replied resignedly knowing he wasn't going to get anything else out of his ex colleague. 

  


“Thanks, I'll call you when I know something.” Gwen told him, cutting the call before he could respond again.

  


Glancing at her watch Gwen noted that it was almost five in the morning, she knew that neither Jack or Ianto would thank her for interrupting them in the early hours whether they were just sleeping or anything else for that matter but on the other hand she knew Jack would want to know what she had found and Andy's news as soon as possible.

  


*~*~* 

  


The sunrise still over an hour and a half away and with the bedroom still cloaked in darkness Jack carefully rolled Ianto from his arms and slipped slowly out of the bed, watching his lover for a few moments as he pulled Jack's pillow into his arms and hugged it to his chest in his sleep.

  


Grabbing his discarded briefs from the night before Jack slipped them on and padded barefoot into the bathroom thankful that Ianto's heating was set to come on at random points during the day and night during the winter months and started the shower.

  


When he emerged clean and refreshed he towel dried himself and then wrapped the towel around himself and head back to the bedroom where he found Ianto half awake and talking to someone on his mobile phone.

  


“Gwen.” Ianto mouthed quietly to him before speaking to her on the other end of the phone. “Jack's back out the shower, I'll let you fill him in while I catch a shower myself.”

  


Jack watched curiously as Ianto's cheeks coloured up slightly and an indignant look crossed his face before the younger man suddenly broke into a smile and chuckled into the phone before handing it to Jack and scuttling off out the room.

  


“Gwen? What just happened?” Jack asked, wondering what she had said to his lover.

  


“Nothing to concern you Jack, now first things first Andy called a few minutes ago and they've found another body, well the remains of one.” Gwen told him. “Looks like it was a tramp, his remains were found on the waste ground behind the Cromwell estate, I've asked Andy to take care of the removal of him and that we'll be in touch with him about them.”

  


“Yeah, good thinking.” Jack agreed. “Did you tell Ianto where the body was found?”

  


“No, we never got that far before he handed the phone to you.” Gwen replied. “Why?”

  


“No matter.” Jack told her, changing the subject. “So what has you calling at this time of the morning, it can't have just been about Andy's call?”

  


“I've found something on the CCTV, I almost missed it but something caught my eye.” Gwen told him. “This thing, alien is a chameleon, it's not invisible or cloaked it's actually camouflaged.”

  


“Camouflaged?” Jack repeated.

  


“Yep, it's blended itself into the scenery almost seamlessly.” Gwen replied. “Just a slight distortion in the colours that I almost missed and it's big Jack, I'd estimate seven foot and broad as well.”

  


“Oh great.” Jack grumbled. “If it can hide itself that well this thing is going to be almost impossible to catch but we'll find a way I'm sure.”

  


“Now we know this we can study the CCTV closely and see if it tells us anything, maybe it leaves a trail of some sort that we missed before.” Gwen replied. “I'll go through the next few frames while I'm waiting for you both to get here.”

  


“We'll be there soon.” Jack replied. “Great observational skills there Gwen.”

  


“What would you do without me?” Gwen asked, laughing softly.

  


“I don't wanna ever know.” Jack told her sincerely. 

  


“Good.” Gwen told him and then she cut the call.

  


Jack could hear Ianto out in the kitchen, dressing quickly he headed off to join his lover who was wrapped in just a towel making coffee for them, his hair still damp from the shower.

  


“I thought I smelt something gorgeous.” Jack grinned.

  


“You could smell coffee miles away.” Ianto told him, pouring out two mugs of the beverage.

  


“I wasn't talking about the coffee.” Jack told him, taking the offered coffee and then planting a quick kiss on his lovers lips before taking a long sip and sighing appreciatively.

  


“Talk like that could get you anywhere.” Ianto told him with a smile.

  


“I'll remember that later when we've bagged this alien.” Jack laughed. “Gwen's found it on the CCTV, I'll fill you in on the way to the hub.”

  


“She was telling me that Andy called to say another body had been found, did Gwen say here?” Ianto asked.

  


“On some waste ground.” Jack replied, sidestepping the question knowing he'd panic I he knew the exactly location. “Get dressed before I ravish you here on the kitchen floor, Gwen's expecting us.”

  


“I'm going.” Ianto told him, downing the last mouthful of coffee and headed off to dress.”

  


TBC  
  



	9. Predation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Something is stalking around Cardiff and the surrounding area but it how can they catch it when they can't see it? Set after the end of series 2.

  
**Title:** Predation  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Andy  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  Something is stalking around Cardiff and the surrounding area but it how can they catch it when they can't see it? Set after the end of series 2.  
 **Warnings:** Slash, angst, horror  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
 **Rating:** NC17 for series

“Not telling Jack, that conversation was between Gwen and I.” Told the Captain for the forth time as they entered the hub, warning. “And don't go asking her either.”

  


“But she made you blush and laugh, why keep it a secret?” Jack asked.

  


“'Cos I know how much it annoys you.” Ianto grinned at him.

  


“It's about time!” Gwen called out to them, beckoning them over to her workstation. “I went back a few frames and found where the creature came into view of the CCTV camera and then went through it frame by frame till it went out of range again, it moves fast and ... well, watch.”

  


Gwen pressed play and the three of them watched closely, the alien was completely camouflaged against it's surroundings, even as it moved past a telegraph pole and a lamppost it's body changed appearance accordingly and if you weren't looking for it there is no way you could have glimpsed it moving through the edge of the park.

  


“Bloody hell!” Ianto exclaimed. “If it wasn't killing I'd say that was pretty cool.”

  


“Any idea what it is?” Gwen asked Jack hopefully.

  


“No idea.” Jack replied, his hands shoved deep in his pockets and his brow furrowed in thought. “But we need to study these images closer and try and find something, anything that'll lead us to this thing, was there any CCTV footage of the area where the most recent victim was discovered?”

  


“No, total waste ground so no cameras.” Gwen shrugged. “You think that considering it's so close to the Cromwell estate they'd have something up ...”

  


“What?” Ianto shouted, cutting Gwen off and demanding. “Why didn't you tell me where the last body was found?”

  


“Ianto?” Gwen asked, not understanding his obvious anger with the Captain.

  


“Ask him.” Ianto growled, storming off across the hub and down into the archives and pulling his mobile out as he went.

  


“Jack?” Gwen asked, confused.

  


“Ianto has a sister, with and family and she lives ...” Jack began.

  


“On the Cromwell estate?” Gwen finished. “Did you really think you'd be able to keep this from him?”

  


“I hoped.” Jack replied. “I need to go and sort this out, or try at least. Can you arrange to meet Andy and view this body, see if it shows us anything different to the fox?”

  


“Sure.” Gwen replied. 

  


“If there's no sign of teeth or claw marks then just get some samples and bring them back here, just in case.” Jack continued. “Wish me luck?”

  


“I have a feeling you're going to need it.” Gwen told him, pulling out her mobile.

  


Jack strode purposely across the hub and down into the archives, moving slower and quieter when he heard Ianto still on his phone obviously talking to his sister and listening to the one side of the conversation.

  


“I can't tell you any details, just do what I said, okay?” Ianto said into the phone. “I would if I could, you know that but I can't.”

  


“No, friends in high places Rhi, please just stay indoor until they catch this wild animal.” Ianto pleaded with his sister. “Promise me?”

  


“Good, I'll speak to you soon, okay?” Ianto asked her.

  


“Yep, bye.” Ianto said, finishing the call and putting the phone back in his pocket, spotting Jack watching him.

  


“Go away Jack.” Ianto told him, picking up and file and yanking open a drawer in one of the filing cabinets.

  


“I'm sorry, I didn't want you to worry.” Jack told him, not moving from his spot.

  


“You didn't want to worry me?” Ianto asked, trying to keep his temper. “This alien kills someone near where my sister and her family live and you made the decision to keep it from me, bad move Jack.”

  


“I didn't think, I ...” Jack trailed off at the look in Ianto's eyes.

  


“Just didn't want to worry me.” Ianto snapped at him. “

  


“Look, you know now and you've told Rhiannon to stay inside and keep her family safe, yes?” Jack asked, moving very slowly across towards his lover.

  


“Yep, no thanks to you.” Ianto grumbled.

  


“And she'll do as you've said?” Jack asked, edging even closer.

  


“Yep, she's not an idiot.” Ianto replied, trying to avoid Jack's arm snaking around his waist but only half-heartedly.

  


“Just like her brother.” Jack said with a apologetic smile, his other arm joining the first around his lovers waist.

  


“You're not getting off that easily.” Ianto told him but not even attempting now to move from the Captains embrace.

  


“I'll take whatever punishment you deem fit.” Jack said solemnly.

  


“Decaf for a month?” Ianto asked.

  


“I ... err ... really?” Jack stuttered.

  


“No, but I will think of something.” Ianto smirked. 

  


“Are we okay?” Jack asked.

  


“I 'spose.” Ianto mumbled, allowing Jack to kiss him softly. 

  


“I really am sorry.” Jack replied, apologising again. 

  


Ianto nodded and this time he pressed his lips to Jack's, letting him know wordlessly he was forgiven, well, mostly anyway.

  


“We should head back up before Gwen comes looking for us.” Jack suggested reluctantly. 

  


“Yep and the sooner we catch this thing the better.” Ianto told him. “Lets find a way to get this fucker.”

  


“One last kiss?” Jack asked hopefully. kissing his lover deeply before he had any chance to refuse.

  


TBC

**A/N:** It's absolutely tipping down with snow here ... this is so not normal!!!


	10. Predation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Something is stalking around Cardiff and the surrounding area but it how can they catch it when they can't see it? Set after the end of series 2.

  
**Title:** Predation  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Andy  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  Something is stalking around Cardiff and the surrounding area but it how can they catch it when they can't see it? Set after the end of series 2.  
 **Warnings:** Slash, angst, horror  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
 **Rating:** NC17 for series

“Gwen, have you contacted Andy?” Jack asked when they finally emerged from the archives.

  


“All arranged, I'm meeting him at midday.” Gwen confirmed. “Want me to bring lunch back with me?”

  


“Please.” Jack replied. “Ianto and I are going out to the waste ground where the last body was found to see if there are any clues, luckily I think this thing is only attacking under the cover of darkness.”

  


“You don't know that for sure Jack, you could be putting yourselves in danger.” Gwen replied with obvious concern for the two men.

  


“We have to do something, we can't just hide away here in the hub until it attacks again.” Ianto replied, backing up the Captain.

  


“We shouldn't be long, make it a late lunch though just in case.” Jack told Gwen. “And if you could study the CCTV footage again when you return, maybe we missed something.”

  


“I doubt it but I'll give it a go.” Gwen promised, watching the two men don their coats and head off out the hub via the cog door and then turned back to the CCTV having nearly an hour before she had to leave to meet Andy.

  


*~*~*

  


“Thank goodness for Andy.” Ianto said, seeing the site where the tramps body had been found still clearly marked out.

  


“A few tiny droplets of what I assume are the man's blood but not much to go on.” Jack observed, pulling on a disposable glove and picking up a couple if leaves with the blood on and placing them into a plastic evidence bag.

  


“We should scout around the surrounding area.” Ianto replied. “Maybe there's a clue to this alien away from the body.”

  


“Yeah, no splitting up though.” Jack told him. “If I'm wrong and this thing does attack during daylight then we need to be able to react fast of it goes for one of us.”

  


“I'm not going to argue with that.” Ianto told him, drawing his gun and checking it was loaded even though he had done so upon exiting the hub when they left.

  


“We'll start over there and work around in a wide circle.” Jack said, indicating a point to their west. 

  


“Best we get on with it then.” Ianto replied, leading the way across the gravel and concrete interspersed with patches of sparse grass and weeds. “Any clue as to what we're looking for?”

  


“No, but it's not a ghost, there has to be something.” Jack sighed, scuffing his boot over the ground.

  


“This thing is so elusive, like it's the ultimate killing machine.” Ianto retorted blandly.

  


“Except it's not a machine.” Jack pondered out loud. “I don't think it's stupid either, it's not just ripping apart and eating it's prey randomly, in as much that I think it's planning where it's heading and then waiting for it's prey to arrive.”

  


“Oh great, a monster with intelligence.” Ianto grumbled. 

  


“But even intelligent aliens can and do make mistakes.” Jack told him as they slowly covered more and more ground until they both came to a stop at the same moment.

  


“What the bloody hell is that stench?” Ianto asked, clamping his hand over his mouth and nose and fighting back the bile threatening to rise in his throat.

  


Jack pulled a large white handkerchief from his pocket and did effectively the same thing, both of them making their way slowly and carefully towards the location of the smell.

  


“Shit!” Ianto exclaimed, gazing down at the mass in front of them.

  


“Literally.” Jack grinned which earned him a roll of the eyes from the younger man. “I'd say we just found the spot our alien friend decided to take a dump.”

  


“So eloquently put.” Ianto grumbled. “It's disgusting.”

  


“Well the stench alone is bad enough but that awful orangey brown sick colour certainly doesn't help it's case.” Jack replied, pulling another evidence back from his pocket and glancing about him. “I need something to ... ah, there we go.”

  


Jack picked up the stick he had spotted and after taking a deep lungful of air within the confines of the handkerchief he handed it to Ianto and used the stick to transfer some of the aliens stool to the bag and then sealed it quickly.

  


Releasing his held breath with a gasp he grabbed his handkerchief back off Ianto and put it back over his nose and mouth.

  


“Let get out of here, I bet when we test this well find evidence of everything it's consumed since it arrived and hopefully it'll give us some clue to the aliens DNA.” Jack said, holding the bag at arms length as they walked back towards the SUV.

  


Reaching it Jack popped open the boot and placed it, along with the other bag containing the leaves into a plastic box with a lid that had a tight seal and then closed the boot firmly again.

  


“Maybe we should draw straws.” Jack suggested with a grin. “One who gets the shortest one has to test the poo.”

  


“We'll work that out later.” Ianto replied distractedly, staring over towards the Cromwell estate.

  


“Do you want to go and see her, Rhiannon I mean?” Jack asked, opening the drivers door of the SUV.

  


“No, she'd ask to many questions and not just about why I've told her to keep her family safe indoors.” Ianto replied, climbing into the passenger seat. 

  


“I could wait in the car?” Jack suggested.

  


“Nope, she'll be okay, lets get back.” Ianto told the Captain firmly. 

  


“If you're sure?” Jack asked, giving the younger man the chance to change his mind.

  


“Positive.” Ianto told him. “Positive.”

  


With a small nod Jack started the vehicle and drove it away from the waistland and back towards the hub.

  


TBC   



	11. Predation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Something is stalking around Cardiff and the surrounding area but it how can they catch it when they can't see it? Set after the end of series 2.

  
**Title:** Predation  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Andy  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  Something is stalking around Cardiff and the surrounding area but it how can they catch it when they can't see it? Set after the end of series 2.  
 **Warnings:** Slash, angst, horror  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
 **Rating:** NC17 for series

**A/N:**  It's been snowing on and off all day and we've been given a severe weather warning, we could have up to six inches of snow tonight, eek!

“So anything useful?” Andy asked Gwen, watching her taking small samples of the few pieces of flesh attached to the bones of the last unfortunate victim.

  


“Not really, just like the fox there are no claw or teeth marks.” Gwen replied. “All I can do it take blood and tissues samples to compare with the other and hope something useful shows up eventually.”

  


“You're not taking the body?” Andy asked.

  


“No point, I have all I need.” Gwen told him, holding up the various evidence bags and the vial containing the small amount of blood she had managed to extract from the victims head. “Have you identified him yet?”

  


“Yeah, he was a tramp as we suspected, we matched his ID on our system.” Andy told her. “He was cautioned for theft and causing an affray a couple of years ago, we don't know if he has any family but we'll check before we do anything with the body.”

  


“I agree, if he does have family then they should know he's deceased.” Gwen said. “I should get going, thanks Andy.”

  


“Any time.” Andy told her with a smile, covering the corpse back up as she left.

  


*~*~*

  


“I know, we can get Gwen to test the poo.” Jack grinned, carefully carrying the plastic box the evidence bags were sealed into down the steps to the medical bay.

  


“Now that's an idea I could agree to.” Ianto chuckled, slipping off his coat and hanging it over the back of the chair and taking the Captains and placing it on top of his own. “But there is no way she's going to agree to it without some kind of incentive.”

  


“Do you think she'd go for a whole weekend off once we've got this situation under control?” Jack asked the younger man.

  


“We can't make promises like that Jack and you know it, now there's only three of us if something else comes up like this for example we won't be able to handle it on our own.” Ianto told him. “I think this ... shitty job is down to us!”

  


“Not funny.” Jack told him. “Fine, lets get this over with.”

  


Ianto slipped off his jacket and reached into the drawer for the breathing masks while Jack rolled up his sleeves and grabbed two of the white coats from the cupboard nearby and handed one to Ianto.

  


Ianto rolled his own sleeves up to his elbows and donned the white jacket, doing all the buttons up to protect his clothes from any danger of being ruined and then placed the mask over his face, Jack copying his actions.

  


“Ready?” Jack asked, unsealing the lid of the plastic container and pulling out the two evidence bags, putting the one containing the leaves to one side.

  


Holding the other bag aloft they exchanged looks that said it all, neither of them wanted to do what they were about to do.

  


“I feel sick.” Ianto mumbled, even without the vile smell the contents of the bag were turning his stomach.

  


“I can do this alone, I don't mind.” Jack told him, gulping down the bile rising in his own throat.

  


“No, no, we'll do this and get it over with.” Ianto told him, hearing the alarms go off at the sound of the cog door opening. “Gwen's back, maybe she found something useful.”

  


“We're down here.” Jack called out.

  


The sound of Gwen's boots echoing around the hub got louder as she approached and finally came into sight, giving the bag in Jack's hand a curious look as she walked down the steps with her own evidence bags in her hand.

  


“That's smells horrible, alien shit I'm guessing?” Gwen asked.

  


“Yep.” Ianto nodded. “Is there some reason you don't look like you're about to throw up at the smell?”

  


“I used to babysit when I was a teenager for one of my mothers friends, believe me the stuff that can come out of a small baby with gastroenteritis can give that a run for it's money.” Gwen told them, chuckling at the looks on their faces. “It takes a lot to make me vomit these days.”

  


“So, if we ask you to test this for all the usual, DNA, alien secretions and the like you'll do it?” Jack asked her hopefully.

  


“What are you two like.” Gwen laughed, taking the bag from Jack's hand and holding it up to the light. “I'll do it but we need to have lunch first before it gets cold, I left in on the coffee table.”

  


“Oh thank god for babies!” Ianto exclaimed, removing the breathing mask and unbuttoning the white coat while ignoring the slightly smug look on Gwen's face.

  


“What did you get?” Jack asked, placing the bag back in the plastic box, sealing it and moving to the sink to wash his hands. 

  


“Curry from that Indian takeaway on the way back from the station.” Gwen replied with a grin. “Although I'm not sure that was such a good choice now.”

  


“As long as we don't have to go anywhere near that bag again I don't care what dinner looks like.” Ianto told her, leading the way out the medical bay and back up to the main hub. “I'll get the plates, cutlery and glasses of water and put the coffee machine on read for after.”

  


Gwen and Jack emptied the cartons from the carrier bags onto the coffee table and opened the lids, the aroma of curry filling the hub.

  


“That smells gorgeous.” Ianto told them, placing the tray he was carrying onto the floor beside the table and lifting the glasses of water onto it before handing out the plates and cutlery to the two other team members. 

  


“Dig in.” Gwen told them with a smile, helping herself to a generous portion of rice.

  


TBC   



	12. Predation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Something is stalking around Cardiff and the surrounding area but it how can they catch it when they can't see it? Set after the end of series 2.

  
**Title:** Predation  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Andy  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  Something is stalking around Cardiff and the surrounding area but it how can they catch it when they can't see it? Set after the end of series 2.  
 **Warnings:** Slash, angst, horror  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
 **Rating:** NC17 for series

Later that afternoon the three of them met in the conference room to compare notes.

  


“So Gwen, anything useful from the alien crap?” Jack asked, taking his seat next to Ianto.

  


“First of all I found five separate DNA strains, three of them matched samples we already had.” Gwen explained. “The tramp, the fox and yours Jack, but the other two are unknown except for the fact that they are human.”

  


“You mean there are two more victims out there somewhere?” Ianto asked, paling a little at the thought. 

  


Gwen nodded. “They could be anywhere and if they haven't been found yet then I guess they are somewhere more rural, what are the chances of this thing venturing further than Cardiff Jack?”

  


“Nothing to stop if going anywhere it wants.” Jack replied with a frown, getting to his feet his shoved his hands in his pockets. “From what we know it's only been here a few days but it needs to eat a lot, maybe it arrived somewhere further afield and had migrated towards Cardiff because there are more options open for a meal?”

  


“That's reassuring.” Ianto snarked. “I take it the blood on the leaves belonged to the tramp too?”

  


“Yeah, perfect match.” Gwen told him. 

  


“Did you find anything else in the poo sample?” Jack asked.

  


“There was something I couldn't define, not human and it didn't match anything on the database.” Gwen explained. “My guess is that it's some kind of enzyme produced by the alien to break down the food it ingests.” 

  


“At least it's shit isn't invisible or that could be really nasty.” Ianto remarked with a small grin.

  


“That's the biggest problem, how do we catch something that's for all intents and proposes invisible and could be anywhere in Cardiff?” Gwen asked. “If there was some way of tracking it we could set a trap of some kind.”

  


Jack pressed a button and an image of a map came up on the screen on the wall with the locations marked of where the tramp and the fox had been killed and also where Jack was attacked.

  


“There's no pattern to that at all.” Ianto said, standing up and moving to get a closer look. “They're spread out so widely apart too.”

  


“I think it'll stay close to Cardiff now, it has access to unlimited food.” Jack replied. “Ianto and I have been studying the CCTV and if we can find a way to pin point where it might attack we may have come up with a way of tracking it.”

  


“Go on.” Gwen urged. 

  


“It has no respect for it's surroundings, it just flattens anything in it's way.” Ianto interjected. “All the plants, bushes and the like in the park where it had been were all squashed or broken.”

  


“Footprints?” Gwen asked hopefully.

  


“Not that we could see, either on the CCTV or the area where the tramp was killed.” Jack replied. “For such a huge beast it seems to be very light on it's feet.”

  


Gwen was about to ask another question when her mobile rang in her pocket. 

  


“Hold that thought.” Gwen said, answering the call. “Andy, Hi ... really? ... oh shit, okay thanks for letting me know and one of us will be there to collect samples from the bodies and see if they match anything we have already ... bye Andy.”

  


“Bodies?” Jack and Ianto asked almost in unison as she cut the call to her former colleague.

  


“Seven.” Gwen replied. “Scattered across Cardiff, Andy's going to text me the locations and I said we'd need samples from the bodies if only to match what I found during my tests.”

  


“Seven? Fuck!” Ianto groaned. “Did he say if there were anymore near the Cromwell estate?”

  


“Two.” Gwen admitted reluctantly. “One was just a kid, barely a teenager.”

  


“Jack, I have to get my sister and her family out of there.” Ianto told the Captain. “Make sure they are somewhere safe.”

  


“I'd say bring them here but that would cause to many questions.” Jack sighed. “Can't you convince her to go away, you have relatives in London don't you?”

  


“An Aunt and Uncle but we were never close.” Ianto replied.

  


“Then maybe it's time Rhiannon looked them up?” Jack suggested. “Torchwood can foot the bill for the hotel.”

  


“You don't have to do that Jack, I can manage to pay for them.” Ianto replied.

  


“Ianto, let me do this for you and your family, okay?” Jack replied, taking the younger man's hand in his and not missing the smile Gwen was giving them.

  


“Thank you Jack.” Ianto said quietly, letting Jack press a kiss to his forehead.

  


“You contact your sister and tell her she's going away on holiday, lie through your teeth if you want, tell her you won it and can't go.” Jack told him. “Then arrange for the travel and hotel and draw some cash out of the Torchwood account for them and tell them that you'll be giving them a lift to the train station.”

  


“This is all a bit much Jack.” Ianto frowned.

  


“No, you need to keep your family safe, it's important to you, so it's important to me too.” Jack insisted. “Gwen and I will go and get the samples from the other bodies, you stay here and sort out the arrangement.”

  


“I'll owe you big time.” Ianto said with a shy smile.

  


Jack lent forwards and whispered in his ear. “I'm sure we can come up with something.”

  


“Yep.” Ianto replied, feeling the colour rising in his cheeks. “I'll get onto to it then.”

  


Jack waited until the younger man had fled the office before turning to Gwen who still had a huge grin on her face.

  


“What?” He asked.

  


“Nothing.” Gwen replied with a small chuckle. “Lets go and get these samples and maybe I can get a few hours alone with my husband this evening.”

  


“Yeah, the tests on them can wait till the morning, we'll add the locations of the other attacks too and see if we can make anything of it.” Jack told her, leading the way out the conference room. “There has to be a way to stop this thing.”

  


“If there is one, then we will find it.” Gwen told him, slipping on her jacket against the cold winter air.

  


TBC   



	13. Predation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Something is stalking around Cardiff and the surrounding area but it how can they catch it when they can't see it? Set after the end of series 2.

  
**Title:** Predation  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Andy  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  Something is stalking around Cardiff and the surrounding area but it how can they catch it when they can't see it? Set after the end of series 2.  
 **Warnings:** Slash, angst, horror  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
 **Rating:** NC17 for series

“Ianto” Rhiannon asked, answering her mobile in a somewhat stressed tone. “What is it, is there something else you want us to do other than hide away in our house?”

  


“Is something wrong?” Ianto asked.

  


“The kids are driving me flipping mad if you must know.” Rhiannon bit back at her brother. “They need to get out of the house in the fresh air.”

  


“How about a week on London?” Ianto asked.

  


“You know we can't afford that.” Rhiannon replied, then he heard her shout. “David, leave your sister alone for five minutes, please!”

  


“It won't cost you a penny, I won a competition in entered months ago on the radio, the prize was a trip to London for a week all expenses paid for up to four people.” Ianto replied lying through his teeth and hoping it sounded convincing. “You get to stay in a four star hotel in the West End, tickets for a show and spending money, I can't get the time off work and I thought that, well, what with what's happening here at the moment you could all do with a break.”

  


“What exactly is happening here Ianto?” Rhiannon asked suspiciously.

  


“I told you before, I can't tell you but believe me, you'll be better off in London for the next week.” Ianto replied. “All you have to do is say yes and I'll arrange for everything to be in your names and I'll even give you a lift to the train station.”

  


“It really won't cost us anything?” Rhiannon asked.

  


“Not a penny.” Ianto promised.

  


“Then yes, thank you Ianto.” Rhiannon replied sounding happy at the prospect of an unexpected holiday.

  


“I'll get all the details sorted and then phone you back.” Ianto told his sister. “Start packing, you might be leaving in the morning.”

  


“I will and Ianto, I love you.” Rhiannon told him.

  


“I love you too, now go woman, pack!” Ianto laughed, cutting the call and turning to his workstation.

  


The hard part was done, now he just had to book the train, find them a good hotel, book them tickets for something the kids would love and then take some funds out of the Torchwood account to give them for the trip.

  


Ianto easily booked the train tickets before heading for lastminute.com to compare prices of hotels and theatre tickets and found they were having a sale on their 'Top Secret' hotel and managed to get them a great deal in a hotel in Kensington a few minutes walk from the Natural History and Science Museums.

  


After adding four top priced tickets for 'The Lion King' to his basket Ianto headed to the on-line checkout to pay using the Torchwood credit card, printing off all the relevant information for his sister and her family and then reached for the phone.

  


“Jack, are you heading back soon?” Ianto asked the second the Captain answered his call.

  


“Yeah, we're almost done here.” Jack replied. “We have the samples, Gwen's just collecting what we need from the last body but I don't think they are going to tell us any more than the previous ones.”

  


“Better to check everything.” Ianto replied. “Would you stop at the bank on the way back and withdraw the money for my sister?”

  


“She agreed to go then?” Jack asked.

  


“She didn't take a lot of persuasion.” Ianto replied. “The kids are getting stir crazy.”

  


“Consider it done, when do they leave?” Jack asked.

  


“They're booked on the nine sixteen train tomorrow morning.” Ianto told him. “I've already told Rhiannon to pack, I just need to call her to let her know the time and arrange to collect them to deliver them to the station.”

  


“At least we'll know they are safe.” Jack replied. “You better check the weather forecast for the morning, it's beginning to snow.”

  


“Oh great.” Ianto grumbled. “That's all we need.”

  


“Makes a change from rain?” Jack asked cheerfully. 

  


“We'll see.” Ianto replied, not convinced.

  


“Right, well we're finished here now, we'll be back soon and no I won't forget to go to the back on the way.” Jack said, knowing that Ianto was about to remind him.

  


“I'll call Rhiannon now and make the arrangement.” Ianto replied. “See you soon.”

  


Cutting the call Ianto immediately called his sister and informed her of all the arrangement, but the time he had explained about the hotel they were staying and the show they were to see she was shrieking excitedly at the other end of the phone.

  


“Have you packed warm clothes?” Ianto asked, shouting a little to make himself heard. “I don't think it's meant to snow in London but it's going to be bitterly cold.”

  


“Yes, of course I am, do you think I'm stupid?” Rhiannon asked her brother.

  


“Do you really want me to answer that?” Ianto chuckled.

  


“Git!” Rhiannon replied with a laugh. “I'll see you tomorrow at eight thirty then?”

  


“That's the plan, bye.” Ianto replied.

  


“Bye.” His sister replied and then cut the call as the sirens that accompanied the cog door opening sounded through the hub.

  


Looking over towards he spotted Jack and Gwen heading in, both of them glistening with bits of snow stuck to their hair and the shoulders of their coats.

  


“Right, lets get the coordinates of these victims up on the map and see if we can find any pattern to it's attacks, we've also got vague estimated times of death for them.” Jack said, pulling his damp coat off and hanging it up before shaking his head like a dog and sending droplets of water flying.

  


An hour later in the boardroom they all came to the same conclusion.

  


“This tells us nothing, all the attacks seem completely random, there's no pattern to them at all.” Gwen said, saying what they were all thinking. 

  


“There's not much we can do this evening.” Jack said, switching off the wall mounted monitor. “We'll deal with the samples we collected in the morning, tonight we go home and relax and then we'll come back refreshed in the morning and see if anything looks clearer.”

  


“I have to take my sister to the station in the morning.” Ianto reminded Jack.

  


“No problem, oh ...” Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out the envelope containing the cash for his lovers family and handed it to him. “A thousand pounds should cover it?”

  


“More than enough.” Ianto replied, slipping it into his own pocket. 

  


“I'll see you both in the morning.” Gwen said, heading out the conference room and putting on her still damp coat.

  


“Bye.” Jack and Ianto called after her.

  


“Come on, lets get back to the flat and try and relax a little before all hell breaks loose.” Jack said, taking Ianto's hand and leading him down to the main hub. “Because it's coming and we need to be ready for it.”

  


“Lets just hope we can contain the damage it could cause.” Ianto replied, helping Jack turn off monitors and ready the hub to be put on automatic for the night. “Do you think we should let UNIT in on this one, we might need extra help?”

  


“I'd rather not so we'll see how it goes.” Jack replied, slipping on his coat and leading the two of them out of the hub. 

TBC  



	14. Predation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Something is stalking around Cardiff and the surrounding area but it how can they catch it when they can't see it? Set after the end of series 2.

  
**Title:** Predation  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Andy  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  Something is stalking around Cardiff and the surrounding area but it how can they catch it when they can't see it? Set after the end of series 2.  
 **Warnings:** Slash, angst, horror  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
 **Rating:** NC17 for series

Both men shook the snow off their coats by the front door of the flat and then hung them up on the hooks to dry, brushing the snow from their hair before venturing further inside.

  


“I feel frozen.” Ianto grumbled, turning up the heating. “I don't ever remember it snowing this bad here before.”

  


“There's a good three or four inches lying out there already.” Jack replied, pulling his lover into his arms and smiling. “But we're in here and I can think of some very good ways to warm us up.”

  


“I bet you can.” Ianto replied, letting Jack kiss him slowly and deeply.

  


“Shower?” Jack suggested. “All that hot water cascading over our bodies should warm us up in no time.”

  


“And you get to be naked.” Ianto replied chuckling softly and pulling Jack's braces off his shoulders as he kissed him breathless.

  


“Yeah, but you'll be naked too, even better.” Jack replied, panting softly. “I'll go and turn the shower on, you grab the clean towels to put on the towel warmer.”

  


Another kiss later they pulled themselves apart more than a little reluctantly and headed in their separate directions, when Ianto entered the bathroom it was warm and Jack was already naked, stood beneath the water and slowly stroking his very erect cock.”

  


“Hey, you started without me.” Ianto moaned good naturedly with a smile, stripping off his own clothes quickly and dropping them into a heap on the floor after placing the towels on the warmer.

  


“Then get in here, I was getting bored waiting.” Jack grinned, holding out his hand for his lovers and pulling him under the hot, falling water. “I do believe you need to thank me properly for helping out with Rhiannon and her family.”

  


“I don't know, to my mind it cancels out you neglecting to tell me that the alien had killed so near their home?” Ianto replied with a grin of his own. “I still haven't decided on your punishment for that.”

  


“Hmm, cancelling it out is a boring solution.” Jack replied, his hands sliding teasingly over Ianto's hips and buttocks. “If you haven't decided on a punishment yet then I think you should find some way to thank me for my good deed for the day and you can get your revenge later?”

  


Ianto pondered Jack's idea for a few minutes before replying. 

  


“Sounds like a deal to me, what do you want?”

  


“That gorgeous mouth of yours wrapped around my cock would be a good start.” Jack suggested. 

  


“I think I can manage that.” Ianto smiled before kissing Jack softly on the lips and then trailed kisses along his jaw and down his neck until he found the spot that made the Captain melt and sucked the tender skin into his mouth.

  


Jack moaned softly at the feel of Ianto's teeth scraping his skin, one hand clutching at his lovers hair, the other around his back and stroking over the smooth skin.

  


Releasing Jack's skin from his mouth Ianto left the deep purple mark he had inflicted on his lover and kissed his way down Jack's smooth chest, the Captains hand on his head encouraging him to go lower he didn't stop until he reached a nipple.

  


Ianto's tongue snaked out from between his lips, licking at the already hard nub, tasting the water that ran down Jack's body along with his skin before sucking it into his mouth and nipping on the nipple causing Jack to emit a sound that was a cross between a moan and a gasp in pleasure.

  


Soothing the nipple with his tongue Ianto moved again, his mouth placing open mouthed kisses slowly down Jack's torso, stopping every now and then to add another love bite before continuing his way southwards.

  


When Ianto finally dropped down onto his knees Jack lent back, resting his shoulders against the tiles on the wall, along with one hand to steady himself, the fingers of the hand on his lovers head tightening in the strands of his hair.

  


Ianto slid his hands up the inside of his lovers thighs encouraging his to spread his legs apart wider then cupping Jack's balls with one hand he lent forwards and licked his way up the full length of Jack's cock.

  


“Please.” The word came out of Jack's mouth like a desperate growl, turning into a sigh of pleasure when he felt his lovers tongue laving over the head, delving into the slit and tasting him.

  


Looking upwards through his eyelashes Ianto could see Jack panting softly, his head tilted backwards under the cascading water so it poured over his face, his eyes closed tightly in pleasure.

  


Turning his attention back to Jack's cock he took the head into his mouth and began sucking slowly and firmly, his tongue teasing the underside and his hand moving over his lovers balls, rolling them in his palm and then teasing them with his fingers as he lowered his mouth further, taking Jack's cock deeper into his mouth.

  


“Yes, oh god yes.” Jack almost shouted, hand tugging hard at his lovers hair.

  


Relaxing his throat Ianto took Jack's cock in fully, hollowing his cheeks he began to suck on earnest, his hand leaving Jack's balls and trailing backwards between his buttocks to find the tight ring of muscle hidden between them.

  


When Jack felt Ianto's finger teasing his hole he thrust his hips forwards, fucking his lovers mouth as the digit played with the ring of muscle, feeling the tip of Ianto's finger penetrating his body the Captain lost all control, his orgasm engulfed him completely and with a yell his come shot down his lovers throat in long pulses.

  


Ianto swallowed convulsively, drinking down every drop of his lovers essence before letting the softening cock slide from his mouth, hands on Jack's hips he pulled his self to his feet and kissed him deeply, his tongue delving into Jack's mouth so he could taste himself.

  


Breaking the kiss Ianto moved his mouth to Jack's ear and whispered. “Turn around.”

  


Jack didn't need telling twice, he turned to face the wall, hands pressed against the tiles with his legs parted wide.

  


Ianto grabbed the waterproof lube off the small shelf in the corner of the shower and coated his fingers fast, dropping it back on the shelf he slid his slick fingers back between Jack's buttocks and eased one slowly into Jack's already relaxing hole, fucking his with it and adding a second quickly while his other hand worked over his own cock in anticipation.

  


“Do it, fuck me.” Jack urged his lover.

  


Ianto slid his fingers from Jack's arse and pressed the blunt head of his cock to Jack's hole, pushing forwards he slid in easily until he was buried ball deep inside his lover.

  


“I'm not going to last long.” Ianto admitted, stilling for a moment as he revelled in the tight heat of Jack's arse around his cock.

  


“Doesn't matter.” Jack told him, pushing his hips backwards in encouragement.

  


Placing one hand on Jack's hip and one on his shoulder Ianto began to thrust into his lovers arse, starting slowly but speeding up soon after until he was pounding hard and fast.

  


His fingers digging into the flesh of his lover Ianto felt his orgasm building inside him, his thrust becoming more and more erratic as he headed towards his own completion.

  


With one final thrust Ianto rammed his cock deep into the Captains arse, yelling out his name, his come spurting deep within his lovers arse.

  


Ianto rested his head on Jack's back for a few moments while he waited for his breathing and heart rate to slow and then slowly pulled his cock from his lovers arse.

  


Jack turned in his arms and kissed him slowly and deeply, the water of the shower now cooling as it hit their skin but they didn't care, they just lost themselves in the kiss until they had to break for oxygen.

  


“We should get clean, before the water get completely cold.” Jack said, reaching for the shower gel and pouring some into Ianto's outstretched hand before doing the same with his own.

  


Washing quickly they made it out the shower just before the water got too cold and grabbed the warm towels, drying themselves quickly and then wrapping them around their waists while they brushed their teeth.

  


“Food or bed?” Ianto asked, reaching for his dressing gown.

  


“Bed, I'm not hungry.” Jack replied, pulling on his own dressing gown.

  


“Me neither.” Ianto agreed. “We should get some sleep, I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day.”

  


They left the bathroom and headed straight for the bedroom, pulling back the curtain Ianto frowned at the sight outside.

  


“It still pissing down with snow.” Ianto told Jack, who joined his at the window.

  


“If it keeps this up you might have to pick Rhiannon up earlier than arranged.” Jack replied. “You'll have to take the SUV, your car won't be able to cope with the snow as well as the four by four.”

  


Ianto nodded. “I'll set the alarm for half an hour earlier than I intended.”

  


Letting the curtain drop Ianto lost his dressing gown and slid into bed closely followed by Jack, the two of them taking up their usual positions of Jack spooning against his lovers back they held each other close and slipped into sleep.  
  
  
TBC

  



	15. Predation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Something is stalking around Cardiff and the surrounding area but it how can they catch it when they can't see it? Set after the end of series 2.

  
**Title:** Predation  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Andy  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  Something is stalking around Cardiff and the surrounding area but it how can they catch it when they can't see it? Set after the end of series 2.  
 **Warnings:** Slash, angst, horror  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
 **Rating:** NC17 for series

Ianto woke with a start when the alarm went off early the following morning, turning over to curl against Jack he found the bed beside him empty but the sheets were still retaining some of his lovers body heat.

  


Snuggling under the duvet wanting just a few more minutes in the warmth of his bed Ianto let out a small incoherent moan when he heard Jack's voice sounding very awake and far too cheerful calling out to him.

  


“Time to get up sleepy head.” 

  


“Has it stopped snowing?” Ianto mumbled the question from under the duvet.

  


“No and it's been snowing all night by the looks of it.” Jack replied, pulling the duvet down from over his lovers head. “There's at least a foot of it outside and it's still coming down thick and fast.”

  


“I hope I can get to Rhiannon, let along take her to the station.” Ianto replied, pulling himself up into a sitting position and accepting the cup of tea Jack was holding out to him and taking a sip. 

  


“The SUV should be able to cop with the snow.” Jack replied.

  


“I've been thinking about that, won't the word 'Torchwood' emblazoned on the paintwork give it away?” Ianto asked with a lift of one eyebrow,

  


“At the moment your sister finding out that you work for Torchwood is the least of our worries.” Jack sighed. “It's not like we're that much of a secret around here anymore is it, maybe it's time to come clean with your family?”

  


“Well, if I take them in the SUV I'm going to have to.” Ianto replied, handing the empty cup back to Jack and getting out of bed.

  


“I'm not expecting you to ask all their questions alone or on the way to the station.” Jack replied, watching his young lover dress. “When this is over and they are back from London we'll arrange dinner with them, minus the kids and let them know about us.”

  


“Torchwood us, or us us?” Ianto asked, buttoning up his shirt.

  


“Both I thought.” Jack replied, moving over to Ianto and pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

  


“We'll talk about this later, right now I should get going.” Ianto replied, slipping his jacket on. “I'll let you know when I'm on my way to the hub.”

  


“Ianto ...” Jack began, sounding a little exasperated.

  


“Later Jack.” Ianto told him firmly, leaving the bedroom and heading straight for the hall to put on his coat and shoes, grabbing the keys for the SUV he headed out into the snow.

  


*~*~*

  


Jack felt frozen to the very core when he arrived at the hub, he hadn't wanted to risk taking Ianto's car out in the torrential snow and had walked through the foot deep covering, only the sounds of the gritters trying to get control over the roads filling the early morning air.

  


Entering the hub through the car park entrance Jack was a little surprised to find Gwen already there and sat at her workstation watching the CCTV footage from the park over again.

  


“Wet the bed?” Jack asked with a grin, hanging up his coat and moving to stand behind her.

  


“Ha ha.” Gwen replied blandly. “Andy called me, I wasn't too happy about that at a little after four this morning but they've found the remains of three dead sheep on the outskirts of Cardiff, came state as the other bodies.”

  


“Anything of use near the bodies?” Jack asked.

  


“Nope, they've been there a while, probably before it even started snowing so there are not even any footprints.” Gwen replied. “This is escalating fast Jack, we need something, anything to help us locate this thing.”

  


“Hence you studying this footage again, find anything?” Jack asked knowing the answer before she even replied.

  


“Nothing.” Gwen replied, her tone full of her frustration.

  


“Maybe the snow will help, it's going to have to leave tracks now.” Jack told her. “But where the hell to we start, Cardiff is a big area let alone wherever else it might venture in search of easy food.”

  


“I don't have any answers Jack.” Gwen told him. “Lets hope we get some kinda break soon.”

  


*~*~*

  


“According to the local radio Cardiff station is closed due to the snow, as is the next one but the one after is still open, apparently Cardiff got the worst of this weather.” Ianto told his sister, watching her pack the last minute things into one of the suitcases. “We can drive there and you then you'll be okay to catch the train.”

  


“Are you sure we won't get stuck?” Johnny asked, watching the snow falling through the window.”

  


“I borrowed a car from work, it's an SUV, it got me here just fine and I'm positive we'll make it to the station.” Ianto replied. “Are you finished packing yet Rhi?”

  


“Yes, now where did I put my handbag?” Rhiannon replied, glancing about her. “Ah, there it is.”

  


“David, Mica, we're leaving.” Johnny bellowed upstairs to the kids who have hurtling down seconds later carrying what Ianto assumed were their favourite toys.

  


Finally ushering them out the door Ianto waited until Johnny had locked up and led them through the snow to the SUV, holding out the key to unlock it remotely.

  


“This is your work car?” Rhiannon asked, gawping at the name emblazoned on it. “It says Torchwood on it?”

  


“Why are you drive the car that belongs to bloody Torchwood?” Johnny asked straight afterwards.

  


“It's where I work.” Ianto told them bluntly. “Now get in or we'll miss the train.”

  


Ianto opened the boot and deposited the cases inside while his sister and her family climbed into the SUV, with a sigh he closed the boot firmly and prepared himself to avoid the questions that were bound to be headed his way the instant her got in the car.

  


“So, are you telling me you really work for Torchwood?” Rhiannon asked him, from where she sat in the passenger seat.

  


“Yep.” Ianto replied simply, concentrating on driving carefully through the snow laden roads.

  


“Why didn't you tell us then?” Johnny shot at him.

  


“My work is classified.” Ianto replied, taking a corner carefully.

  


“But you're the one who turned up in a car with Torchwood written on it for all to see.” Rhiannon retorted. “You should have realised we'd want to know why?”

  


“Look, at the moment all of this is unimportant.” Ianto told her. “All I want to do is get you and your family out of Cardiff, when all of this is over we'll talk.”

  


“When all of what is over?” Rhiannon asked, trying to keep her calm. “It's not really a wild animal that's killing people, is it?”

  


“I can't tell you.” Ianto told her. “Just know that I need to keep you safe.”

  


“This holiday, you didn't win it, did you?” Johnny asked suspiciously.

  


“Not exactly.” Ianto admitted. “But it's all paid for, you just need to go and enjoy yourselves.”

  


“Are we there yet?” The kids asked in unison.

  


“Not far now and then you get to go on the train.” Rhiannon told them.

  


“Oh shit.” Ianto muttered, feeling the wheels of the car sliding across the slippery surface of the road, then added with a yell. “Everyone hold on.”

  


Ianto battled the with steering wheel as the SUV skidded across the road, trying to block out the screams from the passengers in the car he did everything he could to try and get some control of the car back.

  


Spotting the lorry heading straight for them Ianto realised the SUV had slid into the other lane, wrenching the steering wheel around he hit the breaks and the car skidded back across the road out of the way of the lorry and straight into the snow covered field beside it, only stopping when it hit a tree with a loud crash.

  


TBC   



	16. Predation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Something is stalking around Cardiff and the surrounding area but it how can they catch it when they can't see it? Set after the end of series 2.

  
**Title:** Predation  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Andy  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  Something is stalking around Cardiff and the surrounding area but it how can they catch it when they can't see it? Set after the end of series 2.  
 **Warnings:** Slash, angst, horror  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
 **Rating:** NC17 for series

Lifting his head Ianto groaned loudly while pushing the airbag that had exploded from the steering wheel out the way and tried to ignore the slight pain in his ribs where the seatbelt had dug into them at the moment of impact.

  


“Everyone okay?” Ianto asked, turning to his sister beside him in the passenger seat.

  


“Head hurts, but I think so.” Rhiannon replied, her fingers pressed to her temple.

  


Ianto didn't miss the cut just above her eye but it was barely bleeding so he didn't mention it, the passenger side airbag having saved her from a more severe injury.

  


“Johnny, kids?” Ianto asked, twisting around to them in the back seat and sending a spike of pain through his chest.

  


Johnny nodded quietly, Mica was curled against him looking scared out of her wits and her face conveyed just how hard she was trying not to burst into tears, David was sat bolt upright staring straight ahead and obviously in shock.

  


“I'm going to get out and assess the damage.” Ianto told them. “This car has reinforced bodywork so hopefully it won't be so bad that we're stranded.”

  


“Okay.” Rhiannon replied, closing her eyes and resting it back against the head rest of her seat.

  


The opening the door meant the cold air hit them all, Ianto climbed out quickly into the still pouring snow, pulled up the collar of his coat and made his way to the front of the SUV, the snow on the ground coming up to his knees.

  


At first glance the vehicle looked barely damaged but when he crouched down to brush the snow away from the underside of the SUV he got a whiff of diesel, the fuel line had ruptured.

  


Straightening up again Ianto brushed the snow off his coat and then blew into his cupped hands to warm them wishing he had remembered to wear his gloves and considered their options as he made his way back to the door and got back in.

  


“It's not going anywhere is it?” Johnny asked, still cradling Mica who had given in and was crying softly into his chest.

  


“Fuel line has ruptured.” Ianto told him, casting a look at David who had changed position, now sat sidewards on the back seat with his feet up on the seat and his arms wrapped around his bent knees looking out the side window.

  


“David, are you okay? Are you hurt?” Ianto asked.

  


“He's fine.” Rhiannon replied, casting a worried look in her son's direction but obviously relieved he was physically okay.

  


“I'm going to call Jack, he'll arrange for us to be towed.” Ianto said, pulling his mobile from his pocket.

  


“Does this mean we're not going to London?” Mica asked softly.

  


“I think we should get you all checked out by a doctor first.” Ianto told her. “But there's no reason why you still can't go, we'll just get you on a later train.”

  


“Don't want doctor, want to go on holiday.” Mica pouted making Ianto smile, apart from the upset of the crash she was obviously fine.

  


“That's up to you Rhi?” Ianto asked her. “You know your kids.”

  


“They seem okay, would the tow truck take us to the station?” Rhi asked him.

  


“I'm sure it would.” Ianto told her, not wanting her to know that he was worried the tow truck wouldn't make it through the snow to them anytime soon.

  


Ianto selected Jack's number from the contacts on his phone and waited for Jack to answer, aware that the temperature in the SUV was already dropping.

  


“Ianto, are they safely on the train?” Jack asked.

  


“Nope, we had a bit of an accident.” Ianto replied. “We skidded off the road and into a field and a tree kindly stopped out progress across it, unfortunately the fuel line didn't make it in one piece.”

  


“But you're all okay?” Jack asked, his tone changed to one of concern instantly.

  


“We're all doing okay but we're stuck here in a foot and a half of snow with a broken car and the temperature is plummeting.” Ianto replied. “We need a tow.”

  


“I'll call the local garage, I know their tow truck is a four by four, they should be able to get you out of there.” Jack replied. “Give me your location.”

  


“Hang on, let me just ...” Ianto trailed off as he turned on the modified Sat Nav and pressed various buttons so that it gave him a precise map reference and he passed this on to Jack along with roughly where they had come off the road.

  


“Get the blankets out the boot and then stay in the car until help arrives.” Jack told him. “I'll call you back when I've spoken to the garage about the two truck.”

  


“Do whatever you can to make it sooner rather than later Jack.” Ianto replied, his teeth already chattering slightly in the cold.

  


“I'll bring the tow truck myself if I have to.” Jack replied, completely serious. “I'll call you soon.”

  


“Thanks.” Ianto replied, cutting the call and turning to speak to the others.

  


“Jack's arranging for the tow as I said, there should be some blankets on the boot.” Ianto said. “I'll nip out and fetch them and then Jack would be calling back with the details.”

  


“Be quick.” Rhiannon urged her brother, shivering inside her winter coat.

  


Ianto exited the car into the snow for the second time and moved as quickly as he could to the boot, yanking it open he grabbed the blankets, looking up sharply when he heard someone banging on the window and yelling. “Uncle Ianto, Uncle Ianto.”

  


David was bashing the window hard with his fists, a took of complete terror on his face while he shouted. 

  


“There's something in the snow.” David yelled, pointing into the distance. “Over there, it looks like the snow but it isn't the snow.”

  


Ianto looked in the direction his nephew was pointing, peering through the falling snow he couldn't see anything, taking a few steps forwards he suddenly saw something, movement.

  


“Shit!” Ianto exclaimed under his breath, slamming the boot closed he headed back and jumped into the SUV, closing the door and locking it.

  


“What is it?” David asked. “It looks like snow?”

  


“It's going to be fine.” Ianto replied, trying not to scare the young boy.

  


“Ianto Jones, tell me the truth, what has David seen?” Rhiannon asked him, fear on her own face.

  


“You wouldn't believe me if I told you.” Ianto replied, pulling his phone out and calling Jack again.

  


“Hey, I was ...” Jack began only to be cut off by Ianto.

  


“It's here Jack, it's fucking here in the snow!” Ianto exclaimed, all calm vanishing from his voice. “The alien is here, out there, yards away from us.”

  


“Ianto, whatever you do stay calm.” Jack replied. “Lock all the door and keep quiet, Gwen and I will get there as soon as possible I promise.”

  


“Hurry Jack, oh god, hurry.” Ianto replied, not knowing if the one gun he had with him would be any good against the creature if it attacked.

  


“You're not going to die Ianto, this thing is not going to make a meal of the man I love and his family I promise.” Jack told him firmly. “Keep warm and keep quiet.”

  


“We'll do out best.” Ianto replied, just as the battery on his mobile gave out and the line went dead.

  


TBC   



	17. Predation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Something is stalking around Cardiff and the surrounding area but it how can they catch it when they can't see it? Set after the end of series 2.

**Title:** Predation   
**Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**   
**Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Andy   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.   
**Summary:**  Something is stalking around Cardiff and the surrounding area but it how can they catch it when they can't see it? Set after the end of series 2.   
**Warnings:** Slash, angst, horror   
**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game   
**Rating:** NC17 for series

“Aliens? What the hell is going on?” Rhiannon yelled at her brother while he rummaged around it the glove compartment in front of her seat, bashing her on the knees with the front flap. “Ianto!” 

  


“Sorry, hang on ... found it ... shit, I forgot, the fuel line is broken.” Ianto tone went from hope to despair. “Keep the noise down.”

  


“Just tell us what that thing is out there?” Johnny hissed from the back seat, clutching his daughter tightly to his chest.

  


“It's an alien, the alien that's been trying to eat it's way around Cardiff.” Ianto told them with a sigh. “We've, Torchwood that is, have been trying to track it since it attacked Jack.”

  


“It attacked one of you? And he survived?” Rhiannon gasped.

  


“Luckily I was there too and I scared it off.” Ianto told her, reaching under his jacket and pulling his gun out.

  


“How ... you have a gun? My little brother has a gun?” Rhiannon asked the obvious in a high pitched shriek. “Shit!”

  


“Mummy said a bad word daddy.” Mica mumbled in the back.

  


“Sorry sweetheart.” Rhiannon told her and turned her attention back to her brother. “Since when did you carry a gun?”

  


“When I joined Torchwood, look, we weren't meant to have this conversation until you came back from London but here we go.” Ianto replied, watching the creature through the falling snow that was so far still a good distance from them. “Cardiff has a rift in time and space running through it, things fall through.”

  


“Things fall through? Things fall through?” Rhiannon hissed.

  


“Mostly space junk but every now and then, more than we'd like to admit, dangerous aliens like that thing out there looking for breakfast.” Ianto explained. “Most of Cardiff may have heard of us and there are rumours we know but you're hearing the truth.”

  


“You fight aliens uncle Ianto?” David asked, the conversation drawing his attention away from the creature. 

  


“Yep.” Ianto replied, a little more proudly that he'd intended.

  


“Way cool” David replied. “Are you going to fight this one and save us?”

  


“I'm not sure my gun alone will kill it, but help is on the way.” Ianto replied, praying that Jack and Gwen weren't too far away.

  


“I'm scared.” Mica said, looking up at Ianto with wide, red rimmed eyes.

  


“I won't let it hurt you, I promise.” Ianto told her softly, meaning every word.

  


“Ianto, is that a love bite on your neck?” Rhiannon asked him with a grin, forgetting the peril they were in. “Have you got a girlfriend?”

  


“Something like that, not really the time or the place Rhi.” Ianto told her with a glare. 

  


“Fine, fine.” Rhiannon told him with a smirk that let Ianto know she wasn't going to let him off that easily and the subject would be top of the agenda later.

  


“It's closer.” David told them with a small shiver, his nose pressed up against the window in the door.

  


*~*~*

  


“You gave him how much?” Gwen asked, not sure she'd heard Jack right the first time, staring out the windscreen at the heavily falling snow.

  


“Three hundred quid.” Jack repeated. “I had no choice and I did manage to haggle him down from five hundred with a little charm.”

  


“Your flirting really knows no bounds!” Gwen exclaimed.

  


Jack flashed her a wide grin. “It got us the the two truck didn't it?” 

  


“Ianto's gonna kill you when he finds out.” Gwen smirked.

  


“Only if you tell him.” Jack pouted, making her burst into giggles.

  


“How does he put up with you?” Gwen asked.

  


“Love.” Jack told her with a wink.

  


Gwen never knew whether to take him seriously or not when he acted like that, but she had suspected for a long time now that there feelings ran deeper than either of them was likely to admit in the near future.

  


“How much further?” Gwen asked, rubbing her hands together in an attempt to warm them in the freezing cold cab of the tow truck.

  


“Not too far, maybe another ten minutes.” Jack replied, checking the Sat Nav they had taken with them from the hub.

  


“We will get there in time Jack, they'll all be safe.” Gwen said, placing her hand on Jack's arm in an attempt to convey comfort.

  


“Ianto won't be dying today, I can promise you that!” Jack told her defiantly. “No one dies today except that alien.”

  


“We have the big gun, the one that got the Nostrovite, it doesn't stand a chance.” Gwen agreed.

  


“It won't know what's hit it.” Jack replied, eyes fixed firmly on the road ahead.

  


*~*~*

  


“Uncle Ianto, why does it look like snow?” David asked, taking the tack of asking questions to mask the fear he was feeling.

  


“It has some kind of camouflage, like a chameleon.” Ianto replied, eyes fixed along with everyone else's on the creature that was slowly getting closer to them.

  


“It can change colour?” David asked.

  


“Yep, it makes itself look like it's surroundings which is way it's so hard to see.” Ianto told him. “You were very clever to spot it out there.”

  


David turned and beamed at him before turning to look out the window again.

  


“Why is it taking so long to get to us?” Rhiannon asked. “I mean we're basically sitting targets, why hasn't it just attacked?”

  


“I have no idea.” Ianto admitted, looking at his watch and praying Jack and Gwen arrived before the alien had the same idea.  
  
  
TBC


	18. Predation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Something is stalking around Cardiff and the surrounding area but it how can they catch it when they can't see it? Set after the end of series 2.

**Title:** Predation   
**Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**   
**Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Andy   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.   
**Summary:**  Something is stalking around Cardiff and the surrounding area but it how can they catch it when they can't see it? Set after the end of series 2.   
**Warnings:** Slash, angst, horror   
**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game   
**Rating:** NC17 for series

  
 

“I thought you said help was coming, where the hell are they?” Rhiannon asked in hushed tones, the creature now circling the SUV slowly and barely four or five feet away.

  


“They'll be here.” Ianto told her adamantly, praying he was right, that they hadn't got stuck in the snow somewhere along the way. 

  


“Is it going to eat us?” David asked matter-of-factly.

  


“Not if I have anything to do with it.” Ianto told his nephew, his niece starting to cry again in her fathers arms. “Dammit, why didn't I ... Rhi, do you have your mobile on you?”

  


“Yes, oh yes!” Rhiannon replied, reaching for her handbag on the floor by her feet and rummaging around it it. “Aha!”

  


Ianto snatched it from his sisters hand and began dialling Jack's mobile number.

  


“A thank you would have been nice.” Rhiannon glared at him.

  


“Sorry, thanks.” Ianto replied, waiting for the call to be answered. “Jack? Gwen, where are you?”

  


“Nearly there, five minutes at the outside.” Gwen told him. “The roads are treacherous and it's holding us back, we don't want to end up in a field too.”

  


“The alien is getting closer, it's circling the SUV as if it's trying to work out the best way to get to us.” Ianto told her. “I'm sure it has some kind of intelligence, it's thinking, making a plan.”

  


“You can see it?” Gwen asked. 

  


“Once we knew where it was it was easy to keep track of it, my nephew seems to be able to see it more clearly than the rest of us.” Ianto told her, winking at David. “But to tell the truth, we're getting more than a little worried here.”

  


Ianto heard Jack's voice call out. “Tell Ianto the cavalry's on the way.” 

  


“Tell him I heard.” Ianto told Gwen with a small smile. “And tell him ... it's doesn't matter.”

  


“Worried about what you say in front of your sister?” Gwen asked with a giggle.

  


“Gwen!” Ianto retorted warningly. “Oh shit!”

  


“What is it?” Gwen asked, hearing the panic in his voice.

  


“It's moved closer, it's right outside the SUV.” Ianto replied. “How much longer?”

  


“Soon Ianto, I promise.” Gwen replied. “What the hell was that noise?”

  


I think it's scraping it's claws or whatever it has on the end of it's arms along the bodywork.” Ianto replied, his fear obvious. “It's ... just hurry up!”

  


Ianto cut the call and tossed the phone back to his sister, taking out his gun again he rechecked it was loaded and prepared himself to take on the creature himself.

  


*~*~*

  


“Faster Jack, it's trying to get into the SUV!” Gwen all but shouted at the Captain.

  


“I'm trying, the steering is all over the place.” Jack told her, frustrated. “I lose control and they die!”

  


“There, look.” Gwen told him, pointing out the window. “I can see the SUV, it's covered in snow.”

  


“At least it's stopped snowing.” Jack replied, easing the tow truck off the road and onto the field. “Almost there, can you see the creature?”

  


“I think so.” Gwen replied, squinting into the distance.

  


*~*~*

  


Ianto tried to open the window before remembering they were electric and they had no power, swearing under his breath he turned to Rhiannon.

  


“Get the the back with your family.” Ianto instructed his sister. “Don't argue, just do it and stay there.”

  


“You better not be going to do something stupid?” Rhiannon replied, unbuckling her seatbelt and picking up her handbag.

  


“Me too!” Ianto retorted, waiting until she was safely in the back before reaching for the door handle and as quietly as possible opening the door a crack just big enough to put the muzzle of his gun through.

  


“Shut the door, it'll kill you!” Rhiannon shrieked at her brother.

  


“Lets hope not.” Ianto replied, praying that Jack was going to arrived as promised by Gwen any minute.

  


He watched the creature moving towards his door, it had obviously heard the small sound the door had made when it had opened and wanted to investigate it.

  


Ianto took a deep breath and held it, his hand steady he waited until it was almost upon him before firing six rounds off in quick succession into the creature and then slammed the door closed again.

  


“Did you kill it, did you kill it?” David asked excitedly from the back.

  


“Nope.” Ianto told him, seeing the creature get up from the snow where the force of the bullets hand sent it flying.

  


The aliens camouflage was faltering, one second it was almost impossible to see, the next they could see it clearly, it was flashing between them like a strobe light in a nightclub.

  


“Oh my god!” Rhiannon exclaimed. 

  


The alien was as Gwen suspected, around seven feet tall and very broad. It was covered in what resembled the coat of a polar bear and at the end of it's arms were long claws which Ianto suspected were sharper than he wanted to think about.

  


The creature appeared to be bleeding thick blue blood from the wounds he had inflicted on it with the bullets, two in one of it's legs and the rest in it's body. Ianto's eyes travelled upwards, finally looking at it's face.

  


It's head was huge, it had horn that curled out the top of it's head and when it's mouth opened to scream in pain and what Ianto guess was anger it showed them row upon row of razor sharp teeth.

  


“I hear a truck!” Johnny shouted over the sound of the creature.

  


Looking backwards out the rear window Ianto let out a sigh of relief, the tow truck heading towards them had to be the one Jack and Gwen had commandeered. 

  


“It's them.” Ianto told the others, watching the truck come to a halt a few metres away. “What are they doing?”

  


“Looks like they're getting something out the back.” David replied.

  


“More guns I hope.” Rhiannon said, watching the creature which was had stopped howling and was advancing on the SUV again.

  


Ianto couldn't help but smile when he saw Jack and Gwen reappear from behind the truck holding what he knew was the same weapon that had disposed of the Nostrovite that had tried to ruin Gwen's wedding.

  


Rhiannon's mobile rang in her bag making them all jump, pulling it out she answered the unknown call.

  


“Hello?” Rhiannon said.

  


“I need to talk to Ianto.” A male voice told her. “Now!”

  


Rhiannon passed the phone to her brother. “It a man with an American accent.”

  


“Jack, you have no idea how happy I am to see you.” Ianto said. “I shot it but I was right about my gun not being enough to bring it down, it's injured but I don't think it's going to hinder it.”

  


“You need to get out the car.” Jack told him. “Am I right in thinking it's round by the drivers door?”

  


“Yep.” Ianto replied. 

  


“Then I want you all to get out the other side and run as fast as you can in this snow.” Jack instructed. “When you get halfway towards this truck I need you to all shout and scream to get it's attention, we need to get it away from the SUV so I can shoot it.”

  


“Consider it done.” Ianto told him, cutting the call and turning to the others in the back he relayed Jack's instructions.

  


“What if it sees us before we get halfway and it can run faster than us?” Johnny questioned him.

  


“Pray it doesn't 'cos we need to get out of here before it finally finds a way in.” Ianto told him. “Are you okay to carry Mica?”

  


Johnny nodded and Ianto moved across to the passenger seat.

  


“Right, on three we get the hell out of here.” Ianto replied. “One, two, go!”

  


With that they opened the doors on the passenger side and jumped out into the snow, sinking knee deep into it and not bothering to shut the doors they moved as fast as possible through the deep snow.

  


When they got approximately half way to the truck Ianto stopped, turning to see the alien was still at the SUV where they had left it he began to yell, his sister and her family joining in.

  


The aliens head shot up, it's form now completely visible, growling loudly in their direction he moved, hurtling through the snow towards them at a much faster pace that they could have ever anticipated.

  


“Run!” Jack yelled at them, raising the huge gun onto his shoulder.  
  
  
TBC  


A/N: Yep, i know i'm evil!

  



	19. Predation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Something is stalking around Cardiff and the surrounding area but it how can they catch it when they can't see it? Set after the end of series 2.

**Title:** Predation   
**Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**   
**Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Andy   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.   
**Summary:**  Something is stalking around Cardiff and the surrounding area but it how can they catch it when they can't see it? Set after the end of series 2.   
**Warnings:** Slash, angst, horror   
**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game   
**Rating:** NC17 for series

  
  
**  
A/N:   
**   
 This fic is almost finished, i think there is just one more chapter and then the epilogue ... that's what i'm planning anyway but i'm leaving the chapter count as is for now, just in case ... and i will be catching up with my comments later too, i promise.

Scooping David up into his arms and putting him over his shoulder fireman style Ianto grabbed his sisters sleeve with one hand and dragged her towards the SUV, her husband still holding Mica tight close behind trying not to look back at the creature that was gaining on then.

  


“Get down!” Jack screamed, lifting the huge gun into position and aiming it in the direction of the alien. “Now.”

  


Ianto threw himself down into the snow, pulling Rhiannon down with him so that David landed safely on top of him, aware of Johnny following suit beside him as Jack fired the gun.

  


There was a loud roar from the alien, like it knew exactly what was happening followed by the sound of an explosion, none of them wanting to look up when they heard the sound of flesh making plopping sounds as it hit the snow nearby.

  


“Is everyone okay?” Jack shouted, dumping the gun in the snow and running towards them. “Gwen, you check Johnny and Mica over.”

  


Jack ran through the snow to where Ianto was huddled in a heap with his sister and nephew just as they dared to look up again.

  


“We're fine Jack, just cold and wet.” Ianto told him, getting to his feet along with David and holding out a hand to Rhiannon to help her up. Looking over to where Gwen was Jack could see that Johnny and Mica were both fine too.

  


“Holy shit!” Rhiannon exclaimed, staring at the near landscape covered in bit of alien flesh and it's thick blue blood sinking into the snow. “What the hell did you shoot it with?”

  


“The big gun.” Jack grinned. “Makes mincemeat of alien monsters.”

  


“Ianto told us you work for Torchwood?” Rhiannon asked.

  


“Then he told you the truth, we should get out this snow.” Jack replied. “You and your family go with Gwen and get in the tow truck while Ianto and I clean up this mess as best we can.”

  


“It's warm in the truck.” Gwen told them, leading the way.

  


They had barely got a few feet away when Jack grabbed Ianto and pulled him into his arms, kissing him fiercely.

  


“I really thought I was going to lose you.” Jack said quietly, resting his forehead on his lovers. 

  


“When my gun had no real impact on it I was sure I was going to die and become alien fodder.” Ianto admitted. “You turned up in the nick of time, although a little earlier would have been nice.”

  


“We'll get this mess sorted out, settle your family in a local hotel for the night and then rift permitting we spend the night in your flat, just to two of us.” Jack suggested, needing to spend some time alone with Ianto after nearly losing him. “Then we'll get them on that train to London tomorrow.”

  


“I think my sister is going to have more questions about Torchwood before we can get rid of her.” Ianto replied. “But I think we deserve some time to ourselves after this.”

  


Jack kissed him again, this time less ferociously, more slowly and deeply until Ianto pulled back for the first time aware they were being watched. Glancing over Jack's shoulder he could see his sister and her husband staring straight at them, Rhiannon's mouth open in shock at seeing her brother kissing another man.

  


“I think they might want more than Torchwood explained.” Ianto said with a small groan, putting his head on Jack's shoulder. 

  


“Oy, you two?” They heard Gwen's voice and broke apart to see her approaching with shovels and black sacks. “You're meant to be cleaning up, not snogging in front of Ianto's family.”

  


“Did she say anything, my sister?” Ianto asked, taking one of the shovels.

  


Gwen grinned. “She asked me when you'd turned bender.”

  


“And Johnny?” Ianto asked, feeling himself blushing.

  


“He just swore loudly and laughed at his wife's expression.” Gwen replied. “Don't worry, I think she'll love you.”

  


“Are you helping us?” Jack asked, realising that Gwen had brought three spades with her.

  


“It'll be quicker if we all do it and I'm not answering Ianto's families questions about his love life.” Gwen smirked, sliding the shovel under a piece of alien nearby. “This is disgusting!”

  


Forty minutes later they had cleared all the bits of alien from the area and had scuffed the blood stains into the snow concealing them, knowing that by the time it had melted they would have been absorbed into the ground.

  


They loaded the sacks of alien parts onto the back of the tow truck and then Jack carefully backed it up through the snow and attached the towing hook to the back of the SUV and winched it up onto the back. 

  


Unable to fit everyone in the cab of the tow truck Rhiannon and her family agreed to sit in the SUV on the back of the truck and Jack, Gwen and Ianto got into the cab, heading towards a hotel they knew was nearby.

  


Pulling into the snow covered car park Jack parked as best as he could on the slippery surface and they all climbed out, helping the other out of the SUV and made their way into the hotel to get a room for Ianto's sister and family.

  


“Hello.” Jack said with a grin to the young woman on reception. “We need a room for the night for two adults and two children, what's the best you can offer us?”

  


“The young woman smiled back brightly. 

  


“We have a suite, it has two rooms, one of them had a double bed and the other two singles.” She replied. “It has an on-suite bathroom and it's own living room with a large flat screen TV.”

  


“Perfect.” Jack told her, pulling out his wallet and handing over his Torchwood credit card.

  


“Don't you want to know how much?” She asked, taking the card.

  


“Not an issue, I promise.” Jack replied, flashing her another grin and making her giggle.

  


“Jack!” Ianto groaned.

  


“What?” Jack asked innocently.

  


“Nothing, nothing.” Ianto sighed making Gwen chuckle and Rhiannon wonder what on earth was going on between the three of them.

  


“We've left all the luggage in the back of the SUV.” Rhiannon said. “We'll need the small case, it has a change of clothes for all of us and our toiletries.”

  


“We'll fetch it before we leave.” Jack promised, signing for the room and taking the key.

  


“Top floor.” The young receptionist informed them. “The lift it just through the door on the right.”

  


“Thank you.” Jack replied, leading the way to the lift.

  


When the lift doors opened it became apparent that the small space wasn't going to hold all of them, Jack told the family to go ahead and they would follow them up.

  


Once they were on their way Gwen offered to get and get the small case Rhiannon needed leaving Jack and Ianto to travel up to the top floor on their own, as soon as the doors closed Ianto pushed Jack against the metal wall and kissed him tenderly.

  


“Thank you.” Ianto said softly. “For saving my family.”

  


“It's all in a days work.” Jack smiled at his lover, just as the lift came to a stop and the doors slid open. “Come on, time to face the music.”

  


TBC   



	20. Predation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Something is stalking around Cardiff and the surrounding area but it how can they catch it when they can't see it? Set after the end of series 2.

  
**Title:** Predation  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Andy  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  Something is stalking around Cardiff and the surrounding area but it how can they catch it when they can't see it? Set after the end of series 2.  
 **Warnings:** Slash, angst, horror  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
 **Rating:** NC17 for series

Knocking softly on the door of the suite they didn't have to wait long for Rhiannon to answer it and usher them inside, closing it firmly behind them.

  


“Johnny's taken the kids outside to play in the snow, the way he saw it their clothes were already in a sorry state so they might as well make the most of it.” Rhiannon told them, switching on the kettle that was provided in the room. “It took a little persuading on Mica's part that they wouldn't meet another scary alien out in the snow but the promise of cartoons and hot chocolate when they come back in sealed the deal. Tea? Coffee?”

  


“Tea, thanks.” Ianto responded quickly, giving Jack a look that told him to have the same beverage.

  


“Tea'll be fine.” Jack agreed.

  


“So, Ianto tells me there's a rift in time and space running through Cardiff and that's how this alien got here.” Rhiannon said while preparing the mugs of tea. “How come I've never seen any aliens before?”

  


Jack took the offered mug of tea and replied. 

  


“We monitor the rift and for the majority of things that come through, not all of it is aliens we manage to capture it before it does any damage.” Jack explained. “Not everything comes through the rift though, some aliens just end up here and they're harder to track. I think this alien did just that, I'm guessing it crashed it's ship out there somewhere.”

  


“So, the rumours are completely true then, about Torchwood?” Rhiannon replied.

  


“So much for being a secret organization.” Jack grumbled good naturedly. 

  


“Well, I did mention that the word 'Torchwood' emblazoned on the side of the SUV wasn't the best move.” Ianto smirked.

  


“So, there's just the three of you?” Rhiannon asked. “You two and Gwen? That's not many is it?”

  


“We lost to team members tragically a little while ago, we've not replaced them yet.” Ianto told her, his voice tinged with the sadness that came with remembering Owen and Toshiko. “They were our friends and well as co-workers.”

  


“I'm sorry.” Rhiannon replied, seeing sadness in both the men's eyes.

  


“It's a dangerous job.” Ianto told her letting Jack take his hand and squeeze it comfortingly. 

  


“As I witnessed.” Rhiannon stated. “Now, on a more personal note, since when have you been gay?”

  


“I'm not gay ...” Ianto began only to be cut off by his sister.

  


“Bi then? I mean there was Lisa so I know you like girls.” Rhiannon said.

  


“Who are we to give people labels just because of who they fall in love with?” Jack asked her with a smile.

  


“I don't class myself as bi Rhi, it's not men, it's just Jack.” Ianto told her, feeling a blush creeping over his cheeks, that was something he'd never even admitted to Jack.

  


“You never said, I mean I never asked but I always assumed there must have been other men even though you'd never slept with one before me?” Jack asked, a little more than surprised by his lovers statement. “You're the one who flirted with me!”

  


“No, until we met I had never been attracted to another man.” Ianto told him with a smile. “I thought flirting with you was just the means to an end but I found I wanted too and by the time our ... relationship turned physical I couldn't have turned you down if I'd tried.”

  


“So you turned my brother bender?” Rhiannon asked before bursting out laughing at the statement. “Hang on a moment, you said love just now? You're in love with my brother, this isn't just a passing fad?”

  


“We only admitted it to each other recently.” Jack told her with a grin.

  


“Men!” Rhiannon exclaimed. “So, are you living together? Are you going to have a civil ceremony?”

  


“We kinda fell into living together.” Ianto shrugged. “Jack just started spending more and more time at my flat and a lot of his stuff seems to have migrated along with him.”

  


“You started living together by accident?” Rhiannon laughed. “And getting married?”

  


“Not something we've talked about.” Jack replied. “Maybe one day but for now we're happy as we are, aren't we Ianto?”

  


“Yep.” Ianto replied, realising for the first time just how deeply his feelings for the other man ran. “Very.”

  


“I blame Myfanwy.” Jack chuckled.

  


“Myfanwy?” Rhiannon asked with a small frown.

  


“She's our pet, you could say she was the one that finally got us together.” Ianto replied, remembering the moment they caught the dinosaur in the warehouse fondly. 

  


“What is she? A dog? A cat?” Rhiannon asked.

  


“Not exactly, she fell through the rift, she's a Petrodon.” Jack replied, both he and Ianto bursting out laughing at the look on the woman's face. 

  


“You have a pet dinosaur? Where the hell do you keep her?” Rhiannon managed to asked.

  


“At our base.” Jack replied. “Don't worry, she's well fed.”

  


“I should bloody hope so!” Rhiannon exclaimed. “Should you really be telling me all this?”

  


“You're my sister Rhi, it's about time I was honest with you about my life.” Ianto told her. “Jack agreed that I should tell you.”

  


“But I have to keep it a secret, don't I?” Rhiannon asked.

  


“It's for the best.” Ianto told her seriously.

  


Rhiannon nodded in understanding. “But I'm not sure Johnny will be able to keep it to himself.”

  


“We could give him something, make him forget the last few hours?” Jack suggested.

  


“You can do that?” Rhiannon asked aghast.

  


“A little pill, completely harmless but he won't remember anything after Ianto picked you up from home this morning.” Jack explained. “As far he's concerned you had to stay here in this hotel because the weather got too severe but that you'll be able to travel again in the morning.”

  


“It's really harmless?” Rhiannon asked, considering it, knowing what a blabbermouth her husband could be.

  


“Yep.” Ianto told her reassuringly.

  


“Give me the pill.” Rhiannon told Jack, holding out her hand. 

  


Jack pulled a small tin box and popped open the lid, he searched out the correct pill and handed it to her. “Just put it in his tea about eight this evening, he'll fall asleep soon after and when he wakes in the morning he should have lost the last twelve hours from when he took it.”

  


“What about the kids?” Rhiannon asked.

  


“They're young enough for people to think they're just making up stories.” Ianto told his sister. “Just keep an eye on Mica for bad dreams, if she suffers we can give a reduced dose but we don't like to administer it to children.”

  


“Okay.” Rhiannon agreed, placing the pill safely in the pocket of her jeans. “They'll probably be back soon, I thought Gwen was getting our case.”

  


Jack walked over the the window and looked out, breaking into the grin.

  


“Gwen got roped into a snowball fight by the looks of it.” Jack said, waving them over to the window to see the snowball fight going on between the boys and girls. “We better go and save her and then we'll head home.”

  


“When I get back to the flat I'll arrange new tickets for the train tomorrow, call the hotel on your behalf and explain that you've been held up by the snow and should arrive tomorrow sometime and I'll make sure a car picks you up to take you to the station, we aren't far from it, if we hadn't skidded off the road we would have been there in minutes, in time for the train.” Ianto promised her.

  


“We don't have to go now, we could just go home and save you all the money and hassle.” Rhiannon suggested.

  


“No, you go.” Jack told her. “You deserve it, don't worry about the money, it's on Torchwood.”

  


“Thank you, both of you.” Rhiannon replied with a smile.

  


“You're welcome.” Jack grinned, pulling her into an unexpected hug and making her gasp out in shock.

  


Jack kissed the woman on the top of the head and then released her.

  


“We're going to get going now.” Jack said. “Have a good time in London and we'll have dinner when you get back.”

  


“Rift permitting.” Ianto said dryly making his sister smile.

  


Leading them towards the door Rhiannon let Jack leave and then grabbed her brother and hugged him, whispering in his ear.

  


“I don't care that you're with a man, if you're happy that's all that matters.” She told him. “It doesn't hurt that he's bloody gorgeous!”

  


Ianto chuckled and pulled out of her arms, kissing her on the cheek he then slid his arm through Jack's and they headed towards the lift, Jack laughing out loudly when he relayed what Rhiannon had whispered to him.

TBC   
  



	21. Predation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Something is stalking around Cardiff and the surrounding area but it how can they catch it when they can't see it? Set after the end of series 2.

**Title:** Predation   
**Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**   
**Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Andy   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.   
**Summary:**  Something is stalking around Cardiff and the surrounding area but it how can they catch it when they can't see it? Set after the end of series 2.   
**Warnings:** Slash, angst, horror   
**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game   
**Rating:** NC17 for series

**A/N:**  Sorry this wasn't posted yesterday i had a horrible headache.

**A/N 2:**  So here it is, the end of the fic, i hope you like this smutty epilogue and a huge thank you to everyone who's read and and an even bigger one to those who commented as well.

After rescuing Gwen from the snowball fight they emptied all the luggage from the back of the SUV and arranged for the hotel porter to take it to the room for Rhiannon's family then left, dropping Gwen at home before taking the tow truck, along with the SUV to the garage.

  


The mechanic promised them, with the help of a substantial amount of persuading from Jack in the form of a huge amount of money to get the SUV fixed within twenty four hours, the vehicle had sustained more damage to it's bodywork from the claws of the alien than crashing into the tree.

  


Fixing that, along with the broken fuel line would be a quick job they were assured and leaving it in the capable hands of the mechanic they made their way through the snow towards the flat.

  


Opening the front door they were hit by freezing cold air from inside.

  


“Shit, the heatings not come on.” Ianto moaned, pulling his coat collar more tightly around his neck. “The boiler must be broken.”

  


“I swear it's colder in here than it is outside.” Jack replied with a shiver. 

  


“Can you go and turn the fire on in the living room and I'll see if I can fix it?” Ianto asked, moving towards the kitchen without waiting for his answer.

  


Jack called out his answer and headed swiftly to the living room, feeling relief when he switched on the artificial coal fire and it lit instantly, crouching down in front of it Jack held his hands out before it to feel the comforting heat.

  


“Boilers fucked.” Ianto grumbled, walking into the living room and closing the door. “I'm going to have to call someone out to fix it.”

  


Straightening up Jack turned to face him, feeling the warmth of the fire on the back of his legs.

  


“We could go to the hub, it'll be warm there?” Jack asked, but not really wanting to go back out into the snow.

  


“And go back out there just as this room is warming up?” Ianto replied, allowing himself to smile softly at his lover. “No, we'll be okay in here.”

  


Jack pulled him close by grabbing the front of his coat and kissed him softly, his fingers unbuttoning his lovers coat and them his arms sliding under the woollen fabric to wrap around his waist and draw him even closer.

  


Ianto's arms slid up and around Jack's neck, their bodies moving until they were flush together, the kiss deepening as Ianto allowed Jack's tongue entrance into his mouth, losing themselves in the moment.

  


When they finally parted panting the room was feeling warmer, Jack pushed his lovers coat off from his shoulders and tugged it down his arms before tossing it onto the nearby armchair.

  


“Who needs a bedroom anyway.” Ianto murmured, removing the Captains coat and adding it to the chair before sliding his braces from his shoulders. 

  


“Couldn't agree more.” Jack grinned, unbuttoning his lovers shirt. “Beds are overrated anyway.”

  


“And it's fucking freezing in the bedroom.” Ianto chuckled. “Thank god for fake fires.”

  


“You know, I remember you mentioning something about needing to punish me?” Jack asked, kicking off his boots before shoving his trousers down along with his briefs.

  


“Not anymore, I know you didn't tell me where the tramp was.” Ianto told his lover. “But ... well, you didn't want me to panic about my sister and her family, it wasn't that you were trying to just protect me, I understand that now.”

  


“True.” Jack admitted with a grin. “But I still think a little punishment is in order?”

  


“Are you insisting?” Ianto chuckled, his hands stroking slowly over Jack's bare buttocks.

  


“Yeah!” Jack laughed. “I've been looking forward to a good spanking ever since to said you'd find a way of punishing me.”

  


“You only had to ask.” Ianto said, patting Jack's arse softly. “Go on then, over the arm of the sofa with you.”

  


Jack stole a quick kiss and then moved to the sofa, bending over he rested his belly on the padded arm, parted his legs and lifted his arse up in readiness.

  


Ianto grabbed the lube that always resided in the drawer of the sideboard and then moved swiftly to Jack, placing it on the floor beside them he stood between his lovers legs and placed his hands on Jack's buttocks.

  


He moved his hands over the pert flesh, feeling every inch of his lovers arse, teasing his lover until Jack couldn't take anymore.

  


“Ianto, please.” Jack pleaded.

  


“Is this what you want?” Ianto asked, lifting his hand and bringing it down with a stinging slap to his lovers right buttock and then the left.

  


Jack's reply was more of a moan of pleasure than words, his arse lifting even further in anticipation of the blows that followed.

  


Ianto's hand's rained down of the flesh before him, striking Jack's arse firmly with each slap, feeling the heat from it radiating into the palms of his hands each time they made contact, along with the rosy red glow covering the skin.

  


“Harder.” Jack panted, his head resting on his hands, eager to touch himself, needing a release but wanting to hold back until his lover was buried inside him.

  


Ignoring the stinging of his own hands Ianto slapped Jack's arse even harder, the sounds emitting from his lovers mouth each time his hand hit the tender flesh going straight to his groin making him so hard he though he might come without any extra stimulation.

  


“I need to fuck you.” Ianto told him, with one last resounding slap.

  


“Do it, hard and fast.” Jack told him, lifting his head and twisting it around to look at his lover.

  


Grabbing the lube from the floor Ianto squeezed a generous amount into his hand and then dropped it down again, coating his fingers quickly his slid his fingers into the crevice between the glowing buttocks to find the hidden hole.

  


Jack gasped when Ianto's finger teased his entrance, feeling it circling the muscle before the tip delved inside, pushing teasingly slowly into his body as his muscles relaxed to accommodate it.

  


“More.” Jack moaned, pressing back on the digit, drawing it deeper into his body.

  


“Soon.” Ianto told him, sliding the finger almost completely out and then pushing it back in along with a second, finger fucking his lover while he used the lube on his other hand to coat his cock.

  


Jack could help the low moan that escaped his throat when he felt the fingers slid from his body and the blunt head of his lovers cock pushing at his hole, parting his legs even wider he felt himself being filled completely.

  


Ianto didn't stop until he was fully seated, his balls resting against his lovers arse he revelled in the tight, hot channel of his lovers arse wrapped around his cock until Jack moved his hips, fucking himself on his lovers cock.

  


Putting his hands on Jack's hips Ianto began to move slowly but he was too close to orgasm to even try and hold back, fingers digging into the flesh he began to pound into his lovers arse harder and faster.

  


Moving his hands onto the arm of the chair Jack raised his body, Ianto's hands moved upwards to wrap around his waist, holding him tightly and Jack straightened up further until they were both standing.

  


Jack's hand wrapping around his own cock and pumping furiously as Ianto pounded into his arse, his orgasm taking over his own body he let out a yell, his come shooting across the sofa in long pearly streams.

  


Ianto kept pounding, the contractions of Jack's arse around his cock sending his own orgasm hurtling towards completion he held onto Jack's boneless body and bit down on his shoulder as he shot his come deep into his lovers arse.

  


They both collapsed forwards over the arm of the chair, Ianto resting his head on his lovers back for a few minutes until his softening cock slid from his lovers arse and their breathing began to slow.

  


Pulling himself up Ianto held out his hand and clasped Jack's, pulling him up and into his arms, kissing him slowly and tenderly.

  


“Hows your arse?” Ianto asked with a smile, his forehead resting against Jack's.

  


“Tingling most pleasurably.” Jack replied with a smile, leading him back towards the fire and pulling him down onto the rug before it. “I guess we'll be sleeping here tonight.”

  


“The sofa might be a little more comfortable, once we've cleaned off the come.” Ianto chuckled softly.

  


“And we will have to snuggle.” Jack laughed.

  


“I have wipes somewhere around here.” Ianto replied, not even attempting to move.

  


Reaching out Jack grasped the edge of his coat and dragged it towards them, pulling Ianto down into a lying position on the floor he covered them with it.

  


“Here will do for now.” Jack said, spooning into his lovers back.

  


“Yep.” Ianto agreed, his eyes fluttering closed.

  


Jack kissed the back of his lovers neck and closed his own eyes, after the last few days he deserved to get some sleep before the next crisis hit.

  


The End.   
  
[ ](http://www.millionhitcounters.com/)   


  



End file.
